


Once días más

by Jeguabito



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeguabito/pseuds/Jeguabito
Summary: Jumin Han vive tranquilo después de todo lo acontecido con Mint Eye. Ha vuelto a su vida y sigue en contacto continuo con los demás miembros de la RFA. Sin embargo, un día alguien llama a su puerta y de nuevo todo acabará patas arriba.





	1. Martes: De vuelta y media

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es el primer fic largo que voy a publicar, así que perdonadme si veis alguna incongruencia o algo que no cuadre.  
Está escrito con mucho mimo y espero que os guste tanto como me gusta a mí.  
Es posible que haya algunas palabras que no entendáis; en ese caso, ¡solo tenéis que preguntarme! Tened en cuenta también que los chats están escritos de varias maneras, tal y como ocurriría en la vida real.  
Disfrutad del capítulo.

Caía la tarde en la ciudad. Tonos ocre y naranja bañaban los edificios, provocando que los más altos proyectasen su alargada sombra sobre los demás. Las calles se llenaban de estudiantes y trabajadores que terminaban la jornada: unos iban de compras o a cenar, otros se dirigían a sus hogares para deshacerse del cansancio.

El director de proyectos de una de las muchas compañías que tenían su sede en los rascacielos empezaba a recoger sus cosas para marcharse a casa. Echaba vistazos al atardecer a través de las amplias cristaleras, sin un ápice de curiosidad por los viandantes. No, a él le gustaba el cielo a esa hora. Para él, el momento en el que caía la noche era el más hermoso del día. Fuera donde fuese, ciudad o campo, mar o desierto, el anochecer siempre se llevaba la palma. Ese momento en el que el sol y la vida visible se marchaban, desaparecían, y llegaba la calma de la oscuridad, donde los sentimientos no importaban, cuando uno podía refugiarse en sí mismo.

O eso creía él.

Una vez recopilado todo el material que necesitaba para seguir trabajando en casa cerró su despacho, tomó el ascensor y bajó hasta la puerta del rascacielos. Todos los empleados lo saludaban a su paso, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en deferencia, y él siempre usaba una única palabra para saludar. No tenía motivos para pararse a hablar con nadie. Él solamente era su jefe. Mientras trabajaran para justificar el sueldo que cobraban todo iría bien. No había necesidad de establecer lazos absurdos con gente que no lo comprendía; que no comprendían su estilo de vida y su manera de ser.

Su chófer Kim, el de toda la vida, lo saludó efusivamente y le abrió la puerta trasera del coche. No le dio las gracias. Era su trabajo, ¿por qué debería agradecer a alguien que hace su trabajo? ¿Acaso alguien le agradecía que fuera su jefe? Sentimientos. Qué innecesarios.

Mientras pasaban por la ciudad y veía el ir y venir de sus gentes, pensó. Él era frío, sí, pero no era inhumano. Bueno, eso quería creer él. Tenía amigos, o al menos gente con la que le gustaba tratar. No siempre comprendían su humor (_pf_…) y solían meterse con su _modus vivendi_, pero en el fondo estaban ahí para lo que necesitara. Él mismo les había ayudado en numerosas ocasiones.

Sobre todo cuando ocurrió el problema con Mint Eye.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente. Ese, ese había sido un problema molesto. Muy molesto. Había estado a _esto_ de abofetear a su mejor amigo. Cambió de postura en el asiento, incómodo al recordar todo por lo que pasaron, y se ganó una mirada curiosa por el retrovisor del chófer Kim. Este chófer le gustaba. No era un metomentodo, pero parecía saber leerle la mente. Además, había confiado en él en incontables ocasiones y nunca le había defraudado.

Respiró con más fuerza de lo normal. Defraudado. Su mejor amigo sí que había sido una decepción. No es que todo hubiera sido su culpa, por supuesto… Pero, ¿cuántas veces se había ofrecido para ayudarle? ¿Cuántas cosas les había ocultado? Se había sentido impotente. Pese a su posición dominante, pese a todo el dinero que sus diversas cuentas sumaban, pese a su capacidad de resolución de problemas… Se había sentido sumamente impotente. Completamente incapaz de ayudar a nadie.

No era del todo cierto, claro. Podía pensar en frío mejor que nadie y fue capaz de sacar adelante a la RFA, protegiendo lo mejor posible a todos sus miembros. Lo que había salido mal fue porque tenía que salir mal, porque estaba fuera de su alcance.

Qué gracioso, fuera de su alcance. Como _ella_.

_Pum, pum_.

El pulso se le aceleró durante unos segundos. Se tiró del cuello de la camisa, que de repente apretaba demasiado. Todo había pasado hace meses, así que no había motivo aparente para pensar en ello ahora. Fantasmas, fantasmas del pasado, fantasmas de _sentimientos_ que tenían que quedarse como estaban, como fantasmas. Los había salvado a todos, su querida Elizabeth estaba a salvo y la fiesta fue todo un éxito. Y lo reconfortaba, claro que sí, pero una cosa no…

_No, así está bien._

Se asomó a la ventanilla. A medida que la primavera avanzaba el sol les prestaba su luz durante más tiempo. No es que le gustase demasiado, porque prefería la noche, pero las temperaturas eran más y más agradables. No hay mal que por bien no venga. La gente recorría las calles, un frenesí de cuerpos, piernas, almas y pensamientos del que él no se sentía parte. No le importaba demasiado, porque estaban sus amigos, pero a veces no podía evitar pararse a pensar si no se había perdido algo importante de su juventud. Los momentos de duda eran pocos, escasos y cortos, pero ahí estaban. No podía negar que estas dudas habían surgido con mayor frecuencia a partir de la fiesta y de todo lo ocurrido con aquella secta infernal.

No prestó demasiada atención a la radio que vomitaba noticias nacionales e internacionales. Esta noche iba a necesitar vino. Bastante vino. Y una buena dosis de mimos a Elizabeth. _Mimos_. Que Zen no le escuchara decir eso o se estaría riendo durante dos semanas. Sacó su móvil del maletín y encendió la pantalla. Tocó en la aplicación que más había usado en su vida y comprobó si había alguien conectado.

Yoosung y Saeyoung parecían inmersos en una acalorada discusión sobre si un objeto era mejor que otro en el juego al que ambos jugaban, LOLOL. Saeyoung no jugaba tanto como Yoosung, pero (según decían, él no sabía nada del juego) era mejor que el más joven. A decir verdad, Yoosung estaba mucho más calmado con respecto al juego; dejó de prestarle tanta atención tras lo ocurrido antes de la última fiesta que celebraron. Eso no quitaba que siguiera jugando y prueba de ello eran los insultos tan inocentes que estaba dedicándole al pelirrojo. V… Jihyun también estaba conectado, pero no había participado en la conversación. Conociéndolo, pensaría que molestaba si intervenía.

Por suerte, él no tenía ese problema. Vio que estaban llegando a su casa, así que decidió poner su granito de arena:

_Jumin Han: Yoosung, si tienes tanto tiempo para discutir sobre un juego, quizá deberías ponerte a estudiar… También puedo volver a llamar a tu madre._

_Yoosung: omg, como hagas eso te juro que te…_

Resopló y salió de la conversación. Su chófer estaba con los ojos como platos. ¿Eso había sido una _DEMOSTRACIÓN DE EMOCIONES_? Probablemente esta noche su nombre corriera como la pólvora en algún chat privado de sus empleados. Estaba convencido de que lo tenían. ¿Por qué no? No le importaba en absoluto que hablaran de él.

Un par de minutos después subía en ascensor a su ático. Era grande, muy grande, quizá demasiado para solo un joven y su gata, pero le gustaba tener su propio espacio. Su propio espacio enorme, claro.

Encendió las luces y se acercó a la ventana del salón principal. El sol ya casi se ocultaba por el horizonte y la comisura de los labios se movió ligeramente. Ah, sí, aquella situación lo había cambiado. No sabía si para bien o para mal, pero era un engorro, de eso estaba seguro.

Antes no_ sonreía_ por ver una puesta de sol desde su casa.

De nuevo pensó en Zen, que aullaría horrorizado al ver esa «coña de sonrisa». La asistente Kang también se le apareció, preguntándole si estaba enfermo.

Quizá lo estaba. Decidió que le diría que le pidiera cita con el médico para una revisión. Nunca se sabe.

Elizabeth salió de su habitación, maullando como una loca. Se agachó para cogerla y acercársela a la cara para aspirar su olor y sentir la suavidad de su pelaje. _Solo tú me entiendes, ¿eh? Solo tú._

Tras echarle de comer y cambiarle el agua se encaminó a la ducha. Prefería ducharse antes de cenar, al menos ese día. No se planteó por qué. No había motivos. Simplemente hacía lo que quería, lo que debía; vivía su vida como tenía que vivirla, y que hablaran lo que hablasen.

Evitó quedarse demasiado rato debajo de la ducha porque eso supondría un gasto mayor de energía en pensar en cosas en las que no debía pensar. Justo cuando estaba saliendo del baño escuchó golpes en la puerta de casa, acompañados de varios toques al timbre. Con una toalla anudada a la cintura y otra en las manos para secarse el pelo se acercó a la puerta y usó el intercomunicador para preguntarle al guardia de seguridad que estaba de turno. Le dijo que quizá querría abrir la puerta, _señor, porque no sé cómo lidiar con esto_. Se escuchaba una voz de mujer.

Una voz. Lo único que hizo falta para que, prácticamente, se abalanzara y abriera la puerta fue una voz.

–Ju-Jumin –dijo la dueña de la voz, que lloraba desconsoladamente–. Puedo… ¿puedo quedarme esta noche?

_Pum, pum, pum, pum._

–Deberías calmarte… Llorar así solo te cansará.

Su invitada forzosa se sorbía la nariz, sentada en el sillón. Las maletas que había traído con ella descansaban en un lateral del salón. Elizabeth estaba a su lado, ronroneando por el contacto con la humana. Una miríada de pañuelos se acumulaba piramidalmente en la mesa baja situada frente al asiento y amenazaba con desplomarse si se seguían acumulando. El hombre estaba a varios metros, apostado detrás de la isla de la cocina, como si de una barricada se tratase. Tratar con mujeres era difícil, tratar con sentimientos era difícil, así que tratar con una mujer que desbordaba tristeza por los cuatro costados parecía una tarea digna de un héroe.

Él no era un héroe. Solo era un empresario.

Su guardia de seguridad estaba a su lado, preparando un té para la mujer. No es que Jumin no supiera, pero… No se veía capaz de hacerlo. ¿Y si se quemaba por culpa de su té?

–Señor Han… No sé si es buena idea que diga eso– susurró el guardia, que respondía al nombre de Seo–. Quizá debería consolarla con más… tacto.

–No sé si te sigo.

Seo suspiró.

–Siéntese ahí con ella y hable. Ahora llevo el té.

–¿De qué debería hablar? No creo que me...

Seo se movió y lo empujó ligeramente con la cadera. El joven caminó un par de pasos, azorado, y empezó a toquetearse los puños de las mangas de la camiseta que usaba para estar en casa. Se sentó justo al lado de Elizabeth, que cambió el objetivo de sus ronroneos y se subió encima de las piernas de su dueño. Jumin bajó los ojos para mirar a su gata y, disimuladamente, desvió la mirada hacia la mujer. Se cubría la cara con las manos, sujetando a la vez pañuelos y suspirando con desconsuelo.

–Es mi culpa, solo mi culpa –empezó a decir antes de que Jumin siquiera tuviera tiempo para pensar qué decir. Ah, qué difícil–. No sabía qué hacer y…

Paró y rompió a llorar. ¿No se le acababan nunca las lágrimas? Iba a deshidratarse a ese paso. El hombre inspiró profundamente y se acercó un poco más al cuerpo tembloroso. Generalmente, tener a alguien a quien aprecias cerca te calma cuando te encuentras mal. O eso tenía él entendido.

–Min-ji, me encantaría ayudarte, pero si no me cuentas qué te pasa no voy a ser capaz de hacer nada.

Ella dejó de gimotear y apartó las manos. Lanzó una mirada cargada de enfado, pero también con cierto toque sarcástico.

–No soy adivino– dijo él, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de excusarse. Así eran las mujeres: siempre te hacían parecer el malo, aunque no hubieras dicho (o hecho) nada.

–Tu tono demuestra que estás muy interesado.

Jumin suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, hacia atrás.

–No es justo. Sabes que esto no se me da bien. Tu llegada ha sido tan repentina que no tengo idea de qué puede pasar.

–Ya. Pues pídele un informe a Jaehee. Así te enteras.

–Otra vez estás siendo injusta. No sé qué tiene que ver Kang en esto. Además –bajó el tono de voz, inseguro de cómo proceder– esto no es trabajo. Eres mi amiga y quiero ayudarte. Y supongo que tú querrás que te ayude, o no habrías venido aquí.

Los ojos castaño claro de Min-ji se pasearon por el rostro de Jumin. Tras unos segundos su actitud cambió y alargó una mano, encerrando en ella una de las del hombre.

–Tienes razón. Lo siento, Jumin. Simplemente… Estoy… Estoy destrozada. No sé qué hacer. Salí de casa con todo esto –señaló las maletas con un gesto– y vagué por la ciudad. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba por la zona y solo se me ocurrió venir aquí.

–Sabes que siempre puedes quedarte. Aquí estás más segura que en ningún otro sitio.

_Ja._

» Pero me vas a tener que decir qué ha pasado.

La mujer se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. La hizo vagar sin destino fijo por la habitación, nerviosa. El hombre no era un as en cuanto a lenguaje no verbal, pero estaba claro que no quería contarle qué había pasado y estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas.

_Por favor, ¿cuánto va a tardar ese té?_

Mientras Min-ji meditaba sobre cómo abordar el tema que la angustiaba, Jumin se giró para encontrarse a Seo mirándolos con curiosidad desde detrás de la encimera. El rostro del ejecutivo mostró un súbito enfado ante la sorpresa de ver al guardia de seguridad _tan desocupado_. El empleado se movió con rapidez, avergonzado porque lo pillaran cotilleando, y cogió la tetera y dos tazas y las llevó a la mesa. Se excusó y abandonó el domicilio, retomando su posición frente a la puerta, raudo y veloz.

Jumin agarró la tetera con cuidado para no quemarse y vertió el té, pensativo. Algo muy malo tenía que ser para que Min-ji, que siempre era tan optimista, no pudiera dejar de llorar y dudara de hasta cómo respirar. Absorto en no derramar ni una gota no se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba, con una media sonrisa.

–Debo ser una privilegiada para que el director de proyectos de C&R me sirva té.

El calor se agolpó en el rostro y las orejas del hombre. Le tembló el pulso ligeramente mientras bajaba la tetera y se rascó la nuca. Se había ruborizado. Él. Como un estudiante de instituto.

–No hace falta demasiado. Solo eres mi amiga.

–Sí.

Nunca una afirmación podría haber desestabilizado tanto su resolución a obtener el título de hombre de hielo del siglo. Una sola palabra. Un único adverbio para confirmar lo evidente: sí, era su amiga.

Él no necesitaba nada más.

No, no necesitaba nada más.

No… Nada. Más.

–No me cambies de tema, que se te da muy bien –dijo Jumin, llevándose la taza a los labios. Vaya, estaba mejor de lo esperado. ¿Se le daría bien la cocina a Seo? Parecía que lo había hervido el tiempo justo y a la temperatura justa. Tendría que preguntárselo.

–He dejado a Hyun.

El mismo té que lo deleitaba milisegundos antes ahora parecía pugnar por salir de su boca, así que lo escupió como si se tratara de un aspersor. Min-ji se apresuró a darle un par de pañuelos para que limpiara el estropicio.

–Si llego a saber que te ibas a ahogar lo habría dicho un poco después…

–¿Que has hecho _qué_?

–¿Por qué me preguntas como si fuera un crimen? –curvó los labios hacia abajo, en una mueca de tristeza. Los ojos vidriosos daban a entender que probablemente se echase a llorar de nuevo de un momento a otro.

_Tacto, Jumin Han. Por una vez en tu puta vida, ten tacto._

–No, lo siento. No pretendía eso. Quiero decir, estabais bien, ¿no? Él... –se detuvo, buscando las palabras. Notaba surgir un sentimiento muy feo en su pecho. Era rabia–. ¿Ha hecho algo? ¿Hay otra mujer? ¿Te ha...?

–Ojalá. Así tendría motivos para haberlo hecho.

Ella paseaba el meñique izquierdo por el borde dorado de la taza, que era de la más fina porcelana china, traída directamente por encargo desde la ciudad de Jingdezhen. La expresión de su rostro y el gesto involuntario, así como su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia él, el color de sus mejillas…

_¿De verdad no lo hace a propósito?_

–Entonces qué ha pasado.

–Soy yo, Jumin. No sé… No sé qué ha pasado. Desde hace un tiempo Hyun se levanta mucho antes que yo y apenas le veo. Ya sabes que desde que me ascendieron...

–¿Te ascendieron? –la interrumpió Jumin, arrepintiéndose al instante. Le estaba contando que había roto con el que parecía el amor de su vida _y se interesa por su vida laboral_.

_Al final tendrán razón y serás un robot. Imbécil._

–Sí, soy la jefa de proyectos.

–Eso… Eso es como ser directora de proyectos, ¿no?

Ella rio, con esa risa suave, poniéndose la mano delante de la boca. Ni el gorjeo del mejor pájaro cantor podía equipararse a ese sonido.

–Sí, más o menos, pero ya sabes que son proyectos completamente distintos.

Min-ji trabajaba en una empresa de traducción. Había empezado como simple revisora, pero en poco tiempo ascendió por su actitud dinámica, su buen hacer y alguna renuncia oportuna. Como su ascenso ocurrió cuando empezó a ser la cara pública de la RFA enseguida se la relacionó con el director de proyectos de C&R y se creía que él había intercedido por ella. Es cierto que C&R había encargado traducciones puntuales a la otra empresa, pero él ni siquiera era quien se ocupaba de contratar ese tipo de servicios, así que no entendía bien el revuelo. Bueno, lo entendía, pero cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría ver que era ridículo.

_Aunque haría eso y más._

–Entonces te ascendieron… ¿Y Zen? –animó a la mujer a continuar.

–Hyun aceptó ese papel que lo llevaría por todo el país y parte de Asia. Está ocupadísimo y yo… Yo no soy capaz de apoyarle. Al principio podía llevar sus cosas, pero ahora tengo más trabajo y ha tenido que delegarlo en otra persona. Él se merece a alguien mejor.

–¿Y eso es todo? ¿Crees que él te dejaría de querer por algo así?

–Ya sé que no –respondió a mala gana ella–. Pero… No sé. Es difícil. Siento que no merezco estar a su lado. Quizá quiera engañarme a mí misma y simplemente no lo quiera como antes… Quizá esperaba otra cosa.

–Quizá.

Se miraron.

Y ella se quebró.

Toda la entereza que parecía haber recuperado desapareció en cuanto él colocó la mano izquierda en su brazo derecho. Ella se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo y ocultando la cara en su pecho, llorando con quejidos que lo estremecían en lo más profundo. Al principio Jumin se quedó clavado en el sitio, tieso como un palo, pero poco a poco se ablandó y puso las manos en la espalda de Min-ji. La atrajo hacia sí y puso más fuerza en el abrazo, lo que provocó que ella llorase con más fuerza. _Con todo lo que llora no creo que haya dejado de quererlo… ¿Qué estará pasando?_

_Joder, Jumin, para una vez que necesitas tu legendaria frialdad y ahora mismo no sabes cuánto es 1+1._

–Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras. Ya verás que se soluciona pronto.

Después de tanto llorar, Min-ji estaba exhausta. Para distraerla Jumin había hablado de esto y aquello; de cómo iban su negocio para comida de gatos (mala idea, porque Zen era la imagen promocional) y el otro negocio que habían establecido hacía poco: una cadena de teterías que había abierto sus dos primeros establecimientos en la capital para cumplir con el capricho de una de las novias… o exnovias (_qué éxito, Jumin, ¿dónde te has dejado el cerebro hoy?_) … de su padre. El tono monocorde de Jumin y el cansancio habían causado que la mujer cayera rendida en el sillón. Elizabeth se había dormido en su regazo, parecía que consciente de lo mal que estaba pasándolo la humana.

El hombre se levantó y recogió la porcelana. Contempló la idea de llevar una manta al salón y echársela por encima, pero al final la descartó. Merecía dormir en una cama en condiciones. Miró la hora y pensó si debería llamar a una de sus criadas para que hiciera la cama y la ayudara a colocar las maletas de manera temporal. Tenía el móvil en la mano y estuvo a punto de pulsar en el contacto pertinente, mas un impulso repentino le hizo dejar el teléfono a un lado.

Lo haría él.

Ella se había confiado a él y era él, no una sirvienta, el que prepararía la cama. Se dirigió con decisión a una de las habitaciones de invitados y abrió uno de los armarios. ¿Dónde se ponían las sábanas de la cama? Abrió puertas y cajones hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y sacó un juego que estaba nuevo. Dejó las sábanas sobre el colchón, ligeramente entusiasmado por el _desafío_. ¿Cuál iba primero? No debía ser muy difícil, ya que no era tecnología punta. Tras varios intentos fallidos de colocar en su sitio la bajera (ajustable, gracias al cielo, porque podría haberse tirado horas para asegurarse de que estaba _milimétricamente_ en posición) logró ponerla. El tono lila, sin ningún tipo de diseño, era visualmente agradable. Cogió la sábana superior y remetió los bordes por debajo del colchón, no sin antes comprobar que sus extremos equidistaban del suelo. La funda de la almohada no suponía ningún desafío (el resto tampoco lo había sido, no era director de proyectos por nada) y cuando lo tuvo todo en su sitio se dirigió a su propia habitación, cogió una de las mantas de las que gustaba usar con Elizabeth cuando leía en el salón principal y la extendió por encima de la sábana superior.

Perfecto, como todo lo que solía hacer. Parece que ser sirvienta no era tan difícil, después de todo.

Volvió al salón. Min-ji seguía dormida, con Elizabeth en brazos.

_¿Llamo a Seo para que la lleve?_

Dubitativo, se acercó a las dos mujeres y cogió con amor a Elizabeth.

–Venga, Elizabeth, que Min-ji tiene que irse a dormir.

La gata ronroneó con el contacto y empezó a atusarse el pelo en cuanto la dejaron en el sillón. El hombre se quedó mirando a la otra mujer y decidió que era mejor actuar sin pensar. Con todo el cuidado del mundo pasó una mano por la espalda de la durmiente y otra por debajo de las piernas y la alzó, con tiento. Caminó despacio hacia la habitación, que tenía la temperatura idónea gracias a la calefacción central de la casa, y la depositó en la cama con suavidad. Le quitó los zapatos, soltándolos con cuidado para que no hicieran ruido, y tapó hasta la cintura a Min-ji. No era demasiado práctico que durmiera en ropa de calle, pero _obviamente_ no iba a cambiársela él.

_Obviamente._

Orgulloso de su descubierta capacidad para hacer camas (que no sorprendido, pues era obvio que una tarea tan nimia era una minucia para su habilidad) volvió al salón y se sentó al lado de Elizabeth. La acarició abstraído mientras alcanzaba su móvil. Entró en la aplicación de la RFA y se encontró con el chat a punto de estallar.

_Saeyoung: calmate zen lol_

_ZEN: pero tu eres tonto?? Como me voy a calmar??? Y si le ha pasado algo, joder?!_

_Saeyoung: te estoy DICIENDO que Min-ji esta bien…_

_Yoosung: Zen, seguro que Saeyoung lo dice porque ha localizado su movil!! No lo ves???_

_ZEN: y por que hostias no me dice donde esta?!_

_Jaehee Kang: Quizá quiera respetar su decisión… Si no te ha dicho dónde iba será que no quiere que se sepa._

_Jumin Han: Min-ji está en mi casa, Zen._

_Saeyoung: !!!!!  
Saeyoung: ya se lio!!!_

_ZEN: …no es momento para bromas, Jumin_

_Jumin Han: Pensé que serías más listo. ¿Por qué crees que bromearía con esto?_

_Jaehee Kang: Señor Han…_

_Yoosung: Jumin, podrias haberlo dicho antes!!!!_

_Jumin Han: Saeyoung puede guardárselo, pero yo no…_

_Yoosung: bueno, eso es verdad….._

_Jumin Han: No he estado ocioso, precisamente._

_Jaehee Kang: ¿A qué se refiere, señor Han?_

Jumin frunció el ceño. ¿No les había contado Zen lo que había pasado?

_Jumin Han: Zen, ¿no se lo has dicho?_

_ZEN: no lo consideraba necesario…_

_Jumin Han: Pues creo que lo es. _

_Yoosung: omg!!! Omg!!!!!! Que esta pasando!!!!!!!!_

_ZEN: Min-ji y yo… lo hemos dejado_

_Saeyoung: que QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_Yoosung: QUE ESTAS DICIENDO ZEN NO ME GUSTAN ESTAS BROMAS!!!!_

_Saeyoung: joder, normal que quisiera irse, no???_

_Jaehee Kang: Zen… ¿Estás bien?_

_Jumin Han: Bueno, es evidente que está preocupado, pero no tienes por qué estarlo más. Ahora mismo está durmiendo._

_ZEN: pero esta bien???_

El hombre giró la cabeza y aguzó el oído. No se escuchaba nada. Ni siquiera a Elizabeth, ya que se había ido sin que él lo notase. Probablemente había ido a dormir con Min-ji.

_Jumin Han: Está… devastada._

_Saeyoung: !!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Yoosung: noooooo, pobre!!!! Mañana quiero ir a visitarla!!!!_

_Jumin Han: Eso será si te dejo entrar._

_Saeyoung: yo tambien quiero ir!!!!_

_Jumin Han: No creo que Min-ji esté dispuesta a ver a nadie._

_ZEN: y por que a ti si?!_

_Jumin Han: Ains… ¿En serio, Zen? Según me ha dicho, deambuló por la ciudad y cuando quiso darse cuenta había acabado cerca de mi casa. Nada más. No me dedico a secuestrar a las novias de mis amigos._

_Jaehee Kang: Doy fe de ello._

_Jumin Han: Gracias, asistente Kang._

_ZEN: voy hacia alla ahora mismo_

_Jumin Han: NI SE TE OCURRA._

_Saeyoung: MAYUSCULAS, JUMIN HA USADO MAYUSCULAS_

_Yoosung: EMERGENCIA DE SEGURIDAD_

_Jaehee Kang: Vosotros también estáis usando mayúsculas…_

_ZEN: creo que tengo derecho a verla_

_Jumin Han: Si quisiera verte, te habría llamado._

_Saeyoung: uooooooooo, GOLPE BAJO_

_Jumin Han: -__-  
Jumin Han: Sea como sea, está dormida y no quiero que la despiertes. No vengas, mi seguridad no te dejará pasar. Déjalo para mañana._

Zen no contestó al instante. Jumin suspiró y se frotó la sien. Últimamente había estado en muy buenos términos con el artista, pero parecía que este suceso iba a resucitar viejas rencillas. Rencillas en las cuales él no era partícipe de manera activa.

_ZEN: esta bien, mañana me paso… y no me vas a impedir verla_

_Jumin Han: Claro que no. Yo también quiero que esto se solucione._

La conversación no duró mucho más allá. Jumin se despidió y se desconectó. Comió lo primero que encontró en la nevera (siempre cuidando la nutrición) y decidió acostarse, ya que no podría ser mucho más productivo ese día.

En la cama se quedó mirando al techo, sin saber bien qué hacer. Ella no le había dicho en ningún momento que no quería ver a Zen, pero sentía cierta reticencia a dejar que se encontrasen. Zen parecía genuinamente preocupado y la ruptura no parecía de mutuo acuerdo, así que era lógico que quisiera algún tipo de explicación.

Por esto mismo sintió que dentro de él brotaba algo, algo que reconoció como _esperanza_. Esperanza, después de tantos meses. Después de haber enterrado su corazón.

Después de haber dejado ir, _otra vez_, a la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

_Pum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum._

_\----------------------------_

_Tealife: madre mia, que liada hoy en casa del señor Han…_

_Blackbelt: que?? Que ha pasado??? Otra loca llevandole las bragas?_

_Heart_driver: ¿?¿?¿?_

_Tealife: no tio, era la señorita Min-ji…_

_Blackbelt: comoooooooooooorRRRRRRRRR???_

_Tealife: lo que oyes, tu… venia llorando como una magdalena y el señor Han LE HA ABIERTO LA PUERTA SEMIDESNUDO_

_Blackbelt: parece que te esta gustando la historia y todo… vaya fanboy_

_Tealife: sabes que siempre he dicho que la señorita Mun estaba hecha para el señor Han… no se que pudo salir mal_

_Heart_driver: bueno, todos sabemos que el señorito Han es un chaval un poco difícil… y el señorito Ryu es mucho más abierto y directo, así que se le adelantó_

_Tealife: joder, no me lo recuerdes, se me sale una lagrima y todo…_

_Blackbelt: os acordais todo lo que hizo por la RFA y con que cara salio de la fiesta?_

_Heart_driver: claro que me acuerdo… tuve que llevarlo al mirador este que tanto le gusta, a las afueras de la ciudad  
Heart_driver: hasta pensé que no volvería a casa, pero le hice un comentario sobre su gatita y reaccionó_

_Blackbelt: y encima mantuvo su promesa y grabo con el chaval lo de los gatos…_

_Heart_driver: bueno, un acuerdo es un acuerdo… y anda que no le ha ido bien la imagen del señorito Zen ni nada_

_Blackbelt: mira, la verdad es que es un buen chaval, asi que me alegre tela de que Mun y ella acabasen juntos_

_Tealife: t_  
_Tealife: r_  
_ Tealife: a_  
_ Tealife: i_  
_ Tealife: d_  
_ Tealife: o_  
_ Tealife: r!!!!_

_Blackbelt: tio, que si, que apreciamos al señor Han un monton… pero crees que seria capaz de mantener una relacion sin que se le derritiera el cerebro?_

_Tealife: lololololol que me muero!!!!_

_Heart_driver: todo sería darle una oportunidad, supongo…_

_Blackbelt: pues presentale a tu hija, que esta en edad_

_Heart_driver: ya tiene novio y no, gracias  
Heart_driver: prefiero seguir siendo un simple chófer_

_Blackbelt: cobarde!!_

_Sol_negro: omg acabo de leerlo todo… no me lo puedo creer!_

_Blackbelt: hola, Jun-ho!! Que tal?_

_Sol_negro: bueno… la casa del presi esta bastante tranquila  
Sol_negro: hoy no ha habido prensa porque no ha venido ninguna novieta…_

_Tealife: a veces pienso que si leyeran este grupo nos echarian del trabajo pero echando hostias_

_Blackbelt: pfffff chaval, si somos los mejores_

_Heart_driver: pues a mí no me importaría jubilarme_

_Blackbelt: madre mia el viejales!!_

_Heart_driver: a ver cómo llegas tú a mi edad, Min-gyu_

_Blackbelt: las batallitas del abuelo!!_

_Sol_negro: jajaja, algun dia te mandara a la mierda_

_Heart_driver: que lo sepas_

_Sol_negro: y bueno, Seo, paso algo mas??_

_Tealife: con Min-ji y el señor Han?_  
_Tealife: pues no mucho_  
_ Tealife: les hice un te e intente hacerme el remolon_  
_ Tealife: pero el señor Han me echo una mirada que me hubiera cagao alli mismo cuando vio que me retrasaba_  
_ Tealife: y sali de alli con prisita xd_  
_ Tealife: la cosa es que le dije que la confortara mas de cerca, ya sabeis_  
_ Tealife: y me hizo caso…_

_Blackbelt: como como????_

_Tealife: le dije que tuviera mas tacto, que la señorita parecia muy triste_  
_Tealife: es que si la hubierais visto, habriais flipao_  
_ Tealife: la cosa es que le di un empujon (literalmente)_

_Blackbelt: omg_

_Tealife: y parecia hasta un poco acojonao… pero se sento con ella en el sillon  
Tealife: y LA TOCO_

_Blackbelt: que mal suena eso, tio_

_Tealife: pero tu me entiendes, coño, no me seas_

_Heart_driver: increíble…_

_Tealife: me quede palido, vamos_

_Sol_negro: que cara tienes, Seo…_

_Tealife: la que me dieron mi madre y mi padre!!_

_Blackbelt: quien te releva??_

_Tealife: pues a las cinco tiene que venir Chul-soo_

_Blackbelt: ponlo al dia con el tema y que nos mantenga informados por aquí!!_

_Tealife: probablemente lo lea antes  
Tealife: pero si, yo le digo_

_Heart_driver: voy a ver un poco la tele con Mi-sook y me voy a dormir… que me da que mañana va a ser un día ajetreado_

_Blackbelt: eso espero!!!_

_Sol_negro: buenas noches, Kim_

_Tealife: mañana hablamos!_


	2. Miércoles: Ésta es mi realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin no puede echar a Min-ji de su piso, obviamente, y hoy recibirá una visita por parte de dos miembros de la RFA. ¿Será el empresario capaz de mantener su imagen impecable o lograrán que se ponga nervioso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo dos! Éste es bastante normalito, aunque no está mal. Espero no haber fastidiado demasiado el carácter y comportamiento de los personajes; creo que he sido bastante fiel.
> 
> Que lo disfrutéis.

Despertó junto al sonido de un ronroneo. Sonrió y se giró para acariciar y besar a Elizabeth, que le dio cabezazos a su vez.

–¿Qué tal estás, Elizabeth? ¿Has dormido bien?

La gata se recostó contra él, pidiéndole más caricias. Jumin no entendía cómo podía haber gente que no adorase a Elizabeth. Era absurdo. Una locura. Indignante. Era un animal que ofrecía amor incondicional. ¿Que soltaba pelo? Bueno, pues se limpia (aunque para él era todo un honor acudir a trabajar con pelos de su gata en el traje). Podía llegar a entender a aquellos que tuvieran alergia, sí, pero los compadecía más que otra cosa. No podían disfrutar de esos hermosos animales.

Escuchó algo de ajetreo tras la puerta de su habitación y el recuerdo de la noche anterior le volvió de golpe. Resopló y se incorporó, pasándose una mano por el pelo. No había avisado a las sirvientas de que alguien pasaría la noche, así que probablemente le reprenderían. Tampoco sabía cómo decirle a Min-ji que Zen quería venir a verla, aunque era muy posible que ya lo hubiera leído en el registro de la noche anterior. Eso le ahorraría muchos problemas. Es más: cuanto antes lo arreglasen, antes podría volver a su vida tranquila.

Es lo que quería.

¿Es lo que quería?

Resopló de nuevo y se movió hacia un lado de la cama para después ponerse de pie. No quería empezar la mañana con pensamientos innecesarios; sin embargo, la situación lo requería. Ah, las relaciones personales. Qué complicadas. Qué fútiles. Caminó hacia la salida de su habitación y nada más abrir la puerta ocurrió:

–¡Señorito Han!

La señora Ko, la sirvienta que más tiempo llevaba a su servicio, se acercó a él apresuradamente. Su cabellera gris y su rostro con arrugas provocaban un profundo respeto en Jumin.

–Dígame, Ko.

–¡Tendría que habernos avisado de que la señorita Mun pasaría la noche aquí! ¡Habríamos venido a preparar la habitación! Mira que hacer que una invitada haga su propia cama…

–La hice yo.

Ko paró en seco. Con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula que casi le llegaba al suelo miró a Jumin a los ojos. Los iris grises mostraban decisión y sinceridad, así como ningún tipo de reproche y algo que parecía orgullo.

–Que hizo… ¿qué?

–Yo preparé la cama. No fue demasiado difícil. Además, ella estaba durmiendo cuando la hice. Estaba muy cansada.

–No me lo puedo creer. Qué… Qué vergüenza. Lo siento muchísimo, señorito Han –flexionó el cuerpo en una reverencia casi completa–. Tendríamos que haber estado aquí para realizar la tarea, como el cuerpo de sirvientas que somos.

–No entiendo por qué se disculpa –hizo un gesto con las manos para hacerle entender que no había ningún problema y se dirigió a la cocina, donde le esperaba una bandeja con el desayuno equilibrado que le preparaba todos los días su cocinero–. Ya le he dicho que no fue difícil. Y fui yo el que decidió no llamar a nadie para no molestar a Mi… A Mun.

–Ya veo –la mujer entrecerró los ojos y observó la espalda de su jefe. Estaba algo tenso, aunque su aura había cambiado. Había algo distinto–. ¿Debo despertar a la señorita a alguna hora concreta?

–No lo creo… –miró hacia el perchero donde colgaban bolso y abrigo de Min-ji. No la había visto usar el móvil en toda la noche, por lo que dedujo que permanecería en su bolso–. Creo que su móvil está en su bolso, y si tiene que despertarse a alguna hora tendrá una alarma programada. ¿No hacen eso los trabajadores?

–Sí, sí lo hacemos. ¿La despierto si suena?

–Efectivamente. Ahora déjeme desayunar, que debo marcharme.

La señora Ko echó un vistazo a las maletas que se apilaban en un lado del salón. Jumin supuso que se debatía sobre si interrumpir su desayuno y preguntarle o dejarlo comer tranquilo y decidirlo ella más tarde. Él se adelantó.

–No se preocupe por las maletas. Puede meterlas más adelante en su habitación.

–¿Sabe si va a quedarse mucho tiempo?

–No lo creo. No se preocupe, no va a aumentar su trabajo.

Ko murmuró algo que parecía «no es ninguna molestia» y desapareció por el resto de las estancias. Jumin cogió uno de los periódicos de tirada internacional que todas las mañanas dejaban en la encimera, al lado del desayuno, y echó un vistazo a las páginas de economía. No había ninguna noticia reseñable. Mejor, así no se complicaba más la mañana. Ojeó los periódicos uno a uno, con la velocidad y precisión de quien lo ha hecho miles de veces. Rutina, bendita rutina.

Salió de casa no mucho después del amanecer. El tráfico a esa hora era fluido y en un corto lapso llegaron a la empresa. Jumin juraría que el chófer Kim lo había mirado de reojo más de lo normal a través del retrovisor. De hecho, al bajarse del coche Kim le sonrió y le deseó unos «buenos días» más efusivo de lo normal.

¿Por qué estaba todo el mundo tan raro?

En el portal del rascacielos esperaba Jaehee Kang, su asistente y miembro de la RFA. Parecía agradecida de verlo.

–Señor Han, ¿está Min-ji bien?

–Ya os lo dije anoche –suspiró, mientras mostraban sus tarjetas de identificación a la seguridad del edificio–. Está bien. Físicamente, al menos.

–No habrá dormido en el sillón, ¿verdad?

–¿Ella o yo?

–Creo que en el fondo sabe qué respuesta merece esa pregunta.

Jumin esbozó una media sonrisa y miró a Jaehee.

–No, no durmió en el sillón. No soy inhumano, asistente Kang. Sabe que aprecio a Min-ji.

–Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Maldita Kang. Siempre sabía dar en el punto justo. Fijaba objetivo y no se desviaba ni medio milímetro.

–No sé a qué se refiere.

–No se haga el loco. Lo sabe perfectamente. Y, como ya he dicho, eso es lo que me preocupa. Espero que no haya urdido ningún plan para…

–Creo que se está extralimitando, Kang. Nunca me he aprovechado de alguien en sus horas bajas y nunca lo haré. No soy _tan_ despreciable.

Jaehee calló durante un minuto entero. Casi se podía escuchar trabajar a su cerebro. Se tocó las gafas con el índice derecho.

–Mis disculpas, señor Han. Solamente… estoy preocupada –bajó la voz y respiró hondo–. Tanto por Zen como por Min-ji. Quiero a ambos y no quiero que sufran. Ojalá esto se solucione pronto…

–Créame, espero lo mismo. Solo quiero que me dejen en paz.

Había sonado más brusco de lo que esperaba, pero a lo hecho pecho y a lo dicho, hasta el nicho. Kang frunció el ceño y lo miró, aunque decidió ignorar su tono malhumorado.

–Debería decirle a Zen a qué hora puede pasarse por su casa. Estoy bastante segura de que es capaz de dejar sus ensayos para ir hasta el fin del mundo si es por Min-ji.

_¿Y eso lo hace especial?_

–Supongo que a la hora de cenar… Puede venir y cenar con nosotros. ¿Y usted, Kang?

–¿Yo? ¿A cenar a su casa? Qué gracioso. Como si no tuviera nada que hacer.

–Considérelo trabajo.

–Como todo. Hablando de trabajo… –miró su reloj de muñeca–. ¿Estaba Min-ji despierta cuando se fue?

–No, pero le dije a la señora Ko que si su móvil sonaba la despertara.

Al ver que no respondía con la rapidez que esperaba, Jumin giró la cabeza y vio que Jaehee lo miraba como si hubiera visto a un perro dando volteretas.

–Hola, encantado de conocerla, soy Jumin Han y…

Su asistente resopló y Jumin dejó escapar una suave risa.

–¿Quién es la señora Ko? ¿Una sirvienta?

–Correcto. La que lleva atendiéndome más tiempo, por lo visto.

–Pensé que no trataba con el personal que trabaja en su casa…

Y no, no lo hacía. No lo hacía hasta poco después de la fiesta. _Alguien_ le dijo que tenía que conocer mejor a quienes lo rodeaban, porque así podría conocer sus virtudes y defectos y orientarlos hacia el campo donde rendirían más, lo que supondría a su vez dos cosas: por un lado, que el trabajador estuviera contento y trabajase mejor; por otro, un incremento de los beneficios obtenidos ya que se dedican los recursos justos al trabajo en concreto.

Esta observación le pareció bien argumentada y pensó que no perdía nada en conocer un poco más a sus empleados personales. En el caso de sus sirvientas, la señora Ko, por ejemplo, trabajaba mejor por la mañana temprano que por la tarde y era una experta en limpieza, aunque no se le daba tan bien ordenar la ropa de su jefe. Parecía ser, además, que tenía nietos y disfrutaba de ellos por la tarde; motivo de peso para que trabajase mejor por la mañana.

Interesarse por la vida personal de sus empleados causaba que ellos, a su vez, se interesasen por la suya. No tenía nada que esconder ni mucho que contar. Pese a todo, a veces se hacía difícil. No entendía qué sacaban ellos de conocerlo mejor. Si total, solo tenían que hacer lo que él dijera.

–Bueno… Consideré que podría ser beneficioso a largo plazo.

–Consideró.

No podía esconderle nada a Kang. Era amiga de Min-ji, quizá por ser ambas fan de Zen, quizá por ser las dos únicas mujeres en la RFA, pero habían congeniado en muy poco tiempo. Y era perspicaz como ella sola.

–Puede ser… Que tuviera en cuenta lo que me dijo Min-ji.

–A pesar de que el resto de la RFA le dijo lo mismo varias veces.

–Ella me dio motivos de peso. Se nota que sabe de lo que habla.

Jaehee chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. Ella nunca le había dicho nada, pero él _sabía_ que ella _sabía_ que Jumin callaba más de lo que debía. Que hacía unos meses había cambiado, probablemente para no ser nunca más el mismo; pese a todo, pese a los cambios, no había conseguido su propósito.

Se lo habían robado.

A ojos de todos, Jumin había seguido siendo el mismo. Pero Jaehee había visto que durante una semana cortó lazos con todos. No había respondido a ningún mensaje en la aplicación de la RFA, alegando estar muy cansado tras la fiesta, y había delegado todas las tareas que había podido en sus subordinados. Canceló todas sus citas no profesionales y se aisló en casa, acompañado solamente por Elizabeth.

Tras la susodicha semana y de manera súbita, empezó a relacionarse con todos de nuevo, con más interés que nunca. Jaehee suponía que tenía que ver con haber perdido una batalla de cuya existencia, probablemente, ni él era consciente; con intentar ser mejor persona para que no le ocurriera de nuevo. Trabajó con Zen en el anuncio, ayudó a V con las cirugías y visitaba a Rika y a Saeran cada mes. A pesar de su dificultad a la hora de expresar emociones, Jumin Han no era un hombre al que se pudiera calificar como egoísta.

–Supongo que algún día será sincero –soltó de pronto la mujer, justo cuando habían llegado a la puerta de la oficina donde tenía ella su escritorio. Miró directamente a su jefe a los ojos.

–No decirlo todo no significa mentir, asistente Kang.

Jaehee contempló a Jumin mientras se alejaba en dirección a su despacho. Era lo más cercano a una confesión de sentimientos que iba a escuchar nunca salir de los labios de su jefe.

_Min-ji: Holaaaaaa_

_Yoosung: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN_

_Min-ji: cualquiera diria que me has echado de menos!_

_V: Bueno… teniendo en cuenta lo preocupados que estaban me parece una reacción para nada exagerada._

_Saeyoung: ya esta aquí, ya llego_  
_Saeyoung: la mas guapa de la RFA!!!_  
_Saeyoung_: ❤ ️ ❤ _️_

_Yoosung: saeyoung no la lies!!!_

_Min-ji: no se que te sorprende, yoosung_  
_Min-ji: si siempre hace lo mismo_  
_ Min-ji: que tal estas, V?_

_V: Algo cansado. Es un poco difícil adaptarse a ver de nuevo._

_Yoosung: no lo sabia_

_V: Supongo que es algo psicológico.  
V: Es el precio que debo pagar. Y me parece poco._

_Saeyoung: V, creo que ya hemos hablado de esto~_

_V: Está bien. ¿Cómo estás tú, Min-ji?_

_Min-ji: pues… podria estar mejor, pero aparte de eso todo bien_

_Saeyoung: leiste lo de ayer???_

_Min-ji: si_

_Saeyoung: y te da igual que vaya Zen?????_

_Min-ji: en algun momento tendremos que hablar_

_Yoosung: que ha pasado? :(((((_

_Min-ji: ya os lo contare_

_Saeyoung: que envidia me da Jumin  
Saeyoung: seguro que el ya lo sabe_

_Min-ji: si deja que me quede en su casa lo minimo es explicarle por que, digo yo_

_Yoosung: claro…_

_V: este Jumin_

_Yoosung: …?_

_Saeyoung: ¿??¿?¿?? _ _que sabes tu que nosotros no, V?????_

_V: nada, yo mejor me voy yendo que me duelen los ojos…_

_Yoosung: no mas secretos!!_

_Saeyoung: voy a pincharos los telefonos y acabaremos enterandonos!!_

_Min-ji: relaja colega, que te vas a enterar tarde o temprano_

_Yoosung: lolololol_

_Saeyoung: que chunga!!!_

_Min-ji: xD, mira, yo me vuelvo a trabajar… estoy por aquí por si necesitais algo_

–Jihyun… A ver si vas a meter la pata por intentar ayudar.

Jumin se estaba tomando un respiro en su despacho y había decidido echar un vistazo a la aplicación de la RFA por si había algo nuevo. Por las palabras de Min-ji supuso que no había ido a trabajar a la oficina y que estaría en casa del empresario, trabajando con su portátil. Pulsó en los mensajes privados y le envió uno a Zen con la hora a la que podría ir a casa para hablar con Min-ji.

Se giró y miró por la ventana. La ciudad bullía allá abajo. No sentía el más mínimo deseo de bajar y recorrer las calles ni de sentir el aire libre.

_Quizá lo que no quieras es hacerlo solo._

Desechando pensamientos que solo entorpecerían su rendimiento cogió el teléfono de la oficina y marcó el número interno de Jaehee.

–¿Sí, señor Han?

–Le he dicho a Zen que vaya a las 6.

Silencio al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

–Me gustaría que viniera.

–Le gustaría. Bueno, y a mí me gustaría poder…

–Me gustaría que viniera. Me… me gustaría que vinieras, Jaehee. Como su amiga.

Más silencio. Un casi imperceptible grito ahogado. Respiración entrecortada.

–¿Está bien, asistente Kang?

–Creo que no.

–Eh…

–Debe ser la primera vez que me tutea y me llama por mi nombre.

–¿Ha funcionado?

Una palabrota y un resoplido.

–Sí, ha funcionado.

–Perfecto. A las 5:30 quiero verla en la entrada, nos vamos juntos en mi coche.

–De acuerdo… Debo terminar esto YA, entonces.

Jumin colgó el teléfono, sonriendo satisfecho. Era inteligente, eso no lo discutía nadie, pero además era _listo_. Sabía cómo sacar lo mejor y lo peor de las personas. Por suerte para la humanidad estaba demasiado contento con su vida como para pergeñar ningún tipo de desgracia.

Trabajó con ligereza hasta unos minutos antes de la hora acordada. Con presteza, cogió las pertenencias necesarias y salió del despacho, cerrando con llave. Abajo lo esperaba la asistente Kang, que parecía nerviosa.

–Espero que todo salga bien –empezó ella, una vez el coche echó a andar–. Aprecio a ambos y no entiendo bien por qué está pasando esto.

–Yo diría… que son inseguridades de Min-ji.

Jaehee apartó la mirada de la ventanilla y la dirigió hacia su jefe, arqueando una ceja.

–¿Eso le ha dicho?

–Parecido. Me dijo que Zen merecía a alguien mejor que a ella.

–¿Mejor? ¿Dónde va a encontrar Zen a una mujer que no se ponga celosa con las fans y que sea tan comprensiva?

–Flaco favor está haciéndole a las mujeres, Kang.

–Creo que usted piensa lo mismo.

–Lo que yo piense no importa. El caso es que Min-ji piensa de repente que no es suficiente para Zen, y no sé si será por algo que haya dicho él o qué.

La mujer parecía ponderar las palabras de Jumin. Miraba por la ventanilla, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano. Él hacía lo propio por la suya, admirando los tonos de la tarde. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez en la que había caminado por la calle en vez de tomar el coche. De casa a la oficina y de la oficina a casa, con paradas puntuales en restaurantes para comer con su padre. ¿Así iba a ser su vida para siempre?

_Nunca he querido más. ¿Por qué debería querer más precisamente ahora?_

–Al principio se opuso con vehemencia a que estuvieran juntos, pero ahora parece que no los imagina separados.

Su interlocutora suspiró.

–Sé que es una incoherencia. Simplemente parecen encajar tan bien… Me duele todo esto. Me duele ver así a Zen, y que Min-ji de repente no pueda estar con él…

–Tenemos que trabajar duro esta noche para que vuelvan a estar juntos.

Pasaron el resto del trayecto en silencio. Llegaron a su destino y subieron al piso. El guardia de seguridad los saludó y les abrió la puerta. Jaehee no esperó siquiera a que Jumin pasara antes que ella; entró como una tromba en el domicilio llamando en voz alta a Min-ji. Otra voz de mujer le respondió y pronto había dos cuerpos abrazándose.

–¿Cómo estás? Qué ganas tenía de verte…

–¡Si nos vimos el mes pasado, Jaehee!

–Bueno, pero estas condiciones son especiales. Tienes que contarme qué ha pasado.

–Lo hará en cuanto nos sentemos, asistente Kang –interrumpió Jumin, áspero.

–Tiene razón, Jaehee. Sentaos, que voy a coger algo de beber.

–Debería ser yo la que…

–Calla ya y déjate querer un poco, mujer.

Jaehee sonrió con calidez y se sentó. Elizabeth se subió en el sillón y se sentó a su lado, granjeándole una mirada no demasiado amistosa de la asistente de dirección. Jumin, por su parte, tomó asiento al otro lado de Elizabeth y la cogió en brazos para preguntarle cómo le había ido el día.

–¿No has ido hoy a trabajar? –preguntó Jaehee a su amiga, asomando la cabeza por encima del respaldo del sillón.

–Como no tengo por qué ir todos los días preferí trabajar en casa hoy. Eh… Bueno –se dio cuenta de su error y se puso visiblemente nerviosa–, sería mejor decir «desde casa de Jumin».

–Ahora mismo es como tu casa –concedió Jumin, jugando con Elizabeth y sin prestar mayor atención.

Y como no prestaba atención no se dio cuenta del suspiro y del alivio que mostró el rostro de Min-ji. Jaehee entornó los ojos y estuvo a punto de hablar, deteniéndose en el último momento. La mujer de pelo largo puso agua a hervir y habló de todo y nada con su amiga. Jumin escuchaba a medias, no demasiado atento pero curioso por la interacción entre ambas.

Así que así se comportaban cuando estaban solas… Habían quedado en varias ocasiones después de la fiesta; una vez incluso aprovecharon unos días de vacaciones que Jaehee había pedido y Min-ji se quedó en su casa para ver todos los musicales de Zen y contarle a su vez cómo era vivir con su ídolo. Que no es que Jumin estuviera interesado por lo que hacían las dos mujeres cuando se juntaban, pero en esos días cada vez que iban a empezar uno de los musicales lo contaban por el chat de la RFA.

Mujeres.

El buen ambiente se rompió cuando sonó el timbre. Jumin, como anfitrión, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

–Buenas noches, Zen.

Uno de los hombres más guapos del país entró en el piso. Pelo plateado y ojos carmesí, alto y bien musculado. Su andar era grácil, casi un baile, que te invitaba a seguirlo, a danzar, a llegar hasta el infinito. Él lo sabía, y a su elegancia natural añadía gestos y lenguaje corporal de su propia cosecha, bien estudiados. Un deleite visual para cualquiera.

Jumin era consciente del efecto que causaba en cualquiera. Y era aun más consciente del que causaba en él. No le tenía inquina alguna y lo apreciaba, como a los demás miembros de la RFA, pero Zen siempre había sido alguien a quien le costaba entender. Extrovertido, confiado. Seguro de todo lo que podía hacer. Guapo y avispado, sin miedo a expresar sus sentimientos. El empresario era todo lo contrario: introvertido, seguro de sí mismo, pero sin la necesidad de expresarlo, que consideraba que muchas veces era innecesario manifestar los sentimientos. No tenía ninguna inseguridad con respecto a su físico y no comprendía por qué tendría que explotarlo (salvo, claro está, para la firma de ciertos acuerdos). No tenía nada que envidiar a Zen.

Pese a todo, sentía una inferioridad _aplastante_ en su presencia.

Con ese _sentimiento_ abriéndose paso en su pecho y en su mente, guio a Zen hacia el salón. Vio que Elizabeth se acercaba a olisquear al nuevo humano; nunca se había reunido tanta gente en el piso de Jumin y la gata estaba contentísima por tener tantos humanos con los que sobetearse. El dueño del felino se acordó de repente de la alergia de Zen y cogió a Elizabeth en brazos antes de que pudiera causarle un ataque al actor. En condiciones normales la habría dejado campar a sus anchas (que trajera mascarilla), pero era un asunto importante y decidió llevarla a su cuarto y dejarla allí por un rato.

–Lo siento, Elizabeth. No será mucho rato, ¿vale?

La gata maulló y se subió a la cama. Jumin sonrió. Elizabeth era tan comprensiva como siempre.

Una vez de vuelta en el salón vio que Zen aún no se había sentado y que Jaehee se había puesto de pie para saludarlo y hablaba con él. Min-ji se frotaba las manos, una y otra vez, retorciéndolas y mirando al lado opuesto del de Zen. Su primer impulso fue dar dos zancadas hacia ella y cogerle las manos, decirle que no pasaba nada, que todo saldría bien, y luego…

_No._

Ese no era su cometido.

Ese no era su destino.

Eso… Eso no era para él.

Se llevó una mano al pecho. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Le dolía. Quería arreglar la situación entre sus dos amigos, que todo volviera a la tranquilidad, que el río se encauzara… Pero dolía. _Dolía. ¡Dolía!_ Contuvo la respiración, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Ese no era él. No podía serlo.

–¿…Han? –le llegó una voz femenina, lejana. Jumin miró en la dirección de la voz, una mirada vacía. Una mano le tocó el brazo–. Jumin Han, nos estás preocupando.

El aludido parpadeó varias veces. Inaudito. Qué impropio de él distraerse de ese modo.

–Lo siento, lo siento –agarró el brazo de quien le tocaba. Era Jaehee, así que le dio un apretón cariñoso–. Estoy bastante cansado y he perdido la noción del tiempo.

–Supongo que hasta los robots necesitan comer –bromeó Zen, sonriéndole con sinceridad.

–Siempre que sea una comida tan exquisita como la que nos han preparado hoy.

Cogió el teléfono fijo del domicilio y marcó unos números. Tras un par de palabras colgó y les hizo un gesto, invitándolos a que lo siguieran a otro de los salones de la casa.

Una mesa amplia y unas sillas de diseño minimalista aguardaban a los comensales. Nada más sentarse se abrieron otras puertas y pasaron dos criadas empujando sendos carritos.

–Bueno, Jaehee, ¿qué es eso de tutear al señor Han? –preguntó con sorna el actor, curioso.

–Uh. Parece ser que hoy estoy aquí en calidad de miembro de la RFA, no de asistente de dirección. Así que puedo tomarme ciertas… libertades.

No quitó el ojo de encima a Jumin mientras lo decía, y este asintió, confirmando sus palabras.

–Creo que siempre debería ser así. Trabajáis juntos desde hace varios años ya y Jumin es el primero que dice que nadie debería menospreciarse.

–En cuestión de trabajo prefiero tratarlo de usted. Así me acuerdo de dónde me encuentro.

Al principio la conversación era irregular, ya que habían comenzado a cenar. Min-ji no había soltado palabra desde que Zen había llegado y todos eran conscientes de lo tensa que estaba, pero no querían forzarla.

Mejor dicho: Jaehee y Jumin no querían, Zen no parecía dispuesto a esperar.

–Min-ji –soltó de repente, haciendo que empresario y asistente de dirección clavasen la mirada en él. Zen alargó un brazo y cogió la mano de la mencionada, que dio un respingo y acabó por mirarlo a los ojos–. Necesito saber qué es lo que pasa. ¿Por qué te has ido de casa?

_Luego soy yo el poco fino y elegante._

–Hyun… Yo… No sé cómo explicártelo.

–El principio siempre es un buen comienzo.

Se notaba que Zen estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abalanzarse sobre Min-ji y abrazarla y colmarla de besos.

–Siento que… Que no te merezco. Todo lo que haces por mí se queda grande por todo lo que hago yo por ti.

–¡Pero así no funciona una relación! Cada uno pone lo que puede, no estamos compitiendo.

–Que no, joder –Min-ji alzó la voz, algo que parecía imposible, ya que siempre mantenía un tono suave–. Yo te quiero, sé que te quiero, pero no es suficiente. No sé… –tragó saliva, indecisa– No sé si te quiero como me quieres tú a mí.

El hermoso rostro de Zen mostró lo que le habían dolido las palabras de la mujer. Sin embargo, apretó la mano de ella con más fuerza y sonrió.

–Sea como sea, tómate tu tiempo. Sabes que te quiero con locura…

_Madre mía._

» …Y que te esperaré todo lo que haga falta.

–Eso no es justo.

Zen echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, ácido.

–¿Y qué es justo en este mundo, Min?

–Los gatos.

Jaehee se pegó un sonoro manotazo en toda la cara y Min-ji lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Zen resopló y alzó las manos.

–¡Ya tenía que salir el obseso! ¡Estamos tratando un tema importante y tienes que cagarla!

–Discrepo. O sea, no dudo de que sea un tema importante, porque lo es, pero no estoy obsesionado. Es una observación objetiva que…

–¡Achú! Dioses, solo hablar de gatos me enferma.

–Quizá sea algo psicológico y tengamos que hacer terapia de choque para que superes tu alergia a los gatos.

–Jumin, la alergia NO es algo que se supere.

–¿Pero lo has intentado? Porque no te veo interesado –Jumin apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al actor para dejarle clara su desaprobación.

Jaehee parecía dispuesta a esconderse debajo de la mesa y Zen se cubrió la cara con las manos. Sin embargo, las otras dos personas presentes en la habitación no parecían tan incómodas al hablar de gatos: Min-ji empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia y Jumin pronto la siguió, riendo con los ojos cerrados y sin levantar la cabeza.

–¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? –preguntó Jaehee, visiblemente contrariada.

–¡Todo! –respondió entre risas la otra mujer– ¡Ojalá pudiera seguir todo de esta manera!

–Bueno, pase lo que pase… Creo que todos seguiremos siendo amigos –concedió Zen, con una media sonrisa–. Eso sí: nunca había visto a Jumin reír tan fuerte. ¿Sonreír? Sí. ¿Alguna risa suelta? También. ¿Pero reírse así? ¿Es que disfrutas con las desgracias ajenas?

–No pierdes ni medio minuto para meterte conmigo, Zen. ¿Es envidia? ¿Inseguridad?

En este tira y afloja pasó la cena. Avanzó la noche y se encontraron bebiendo vino en el salón principal, tirados como podían en los sillones. A pesar de la seriedad del motivo de la reunión encontraron el modo de pasárselo bien y no dedicar todo su tiempo a un tema que hería a todos. El encuentro entre Zen y Min-ji ya se había obrado, así que el resto dependía de ellos. Jumin no quería interponerse más de lo necesario ni consideraba que fuera lo apropiado. Mientras los otros tres hablaban, él cogió algunos de los informes que tenía que leer para el trabajo y les echó un vistazo. Opinaba que su aportación en las conversaciones casuales era útil hasta cierto punto; sabía que su humor no era del gusto de todos y su visión de la vida difería de la de los demás. Eso sí: escuchaba todo lo que decían, porque en el fondo quería enterarse. Muy en el fondo. Muy, MUY, _muy _en el fondo.

Por el rabillo del ojo veía que Kang estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero no terminaba de decidirse. Zen y Min-ji hablaban de la última vez que se vieron con Yoosung y Saeyoung y se reían al acabar cada oración, prácticamente.

–¿Es feliz, señor Han?

La pregunta le pilló de sopetón, pero no desvió la mirada de los papeles que sostenía.

–Aceptablemente feliz, sí. ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

–Como bien ha dicho Zen antes, nunca lo habíamos visto reír tan abiertamente. Estoy… sorprendida.

–¿Para mal?

–Para bien.

–Pero no me pega, ¿verdad?

–En absoluto. Es como ver a un elefante coger un lápiz con una pata y hacer ecuaciones.

–Qué comparación tan pintoresca.

–O como ver a un cangrejo ponerse unas zapatillas de deporte y correr los cien metros valla.

–Creo que lo entendí a la primera, asistente Kang.

–No, no lo ha entendido. Es _raro_, pero no es desagradable. De hecho es hasta refrescante.

Ahora sí apartó los ojos de los informes. Jaehee no lo miraba a él, sino a la pareja que conversaba en otro sillón. Sujetaba la copa de vino delicadamente, cerca de la cara. El pelo le había crecido últimamente, pero Jumin no le había dicho nada sobre cortárselo. Sabía que a ella le gustaba más largo y parecía que no iba a acabar en la cama con su padre, el excelso señor director general de C&R, así que no tenía motivos para desconfiar de ella. Que hiciera lo que quisiera. Se lo merecía.

_Jumin, te estás haciendo mayor._

Se le escapó una suave risa y empujó ligeramente a Jaehee en la otra dirección.

–Se reirá menos cuando en unos días vuelva a saltar a la palestra en la prensa del corazón el rumor de que estamos juntos.

–Cómo sabes arruinar la velada –dejó a un lado los papeles y se rellenó la copa.

–Como le da igual todo y va a seguir haciéndome ir con usted en el mismo coche no va a parar nunca.

–Que digan lo que quieran. Eres mi asistente y te pago más que bien las horas extra.

–Qué tendrá que ver una cosa con la otra.

Jumin se encogió de hombros y volvió a sus papeles. Min-ji llamó la atención de Jaehee y empezaron a dar grititos sobre algo relacionado con Zen. Suponía que tendría relación con el próximo papel del joven. Alguna vez tendría que ir a ver un musical de los suyos en directo.

–Bueno, yo me debería marchar ya –anunció la víctima de las dos fans, que hablaban a toda velocidad.

Se levantó del sillón y miró a Jumin, que hizo lo propio. Las dos mujeres se levantaron también.

–Entonces me voy yo también y no le damos más trabajo a Kim –Jaehee se acercó a Jumin y lo cogió del brazo, disimuladamente, para que la acompañara–. Déjelos solos para que se despidan –susurró cuando pasaba a su lado.

El hombre reprimió las ganas de girar la cabeza y observar a la pareja. Se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió. El guardia de seguridad se giró y aguardó órdenes.

–Dígale al chófer Kim que debe dejar a cada uno en la puerta de su casa, digan lo que digan. Y que vaya con ellos Jun-ho Park.

–Recibido.

Jaehee salió al rellano con él. Estiró las piernas y los brazos, visiblemente cansada. Jumin sabía de buena tinta que pasarse el día en la oficina y vestir traje formal cobraban su peaje con el tiempo. Zen salió poco después y se despidió de Jumin con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa.

Jumin volvió al domicilio cuando ambos miembros de la RFA desaparecieron de su vista. Min-ji estaba tumbada bocarriba en uno de los sillones, con un cojín tapándole la cara.

–No quiero que mueras en mi casa y te vuelvas un poltergeist.

Un gemido grave y ronco, más parecido a un gruñido, salió de debajo del cojín. El hombre se acercó para quitarle el cojín, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo una mano salió disparada y lo agarró por la muñeca. De la sorpresa dio un respingo e intentó alejarse, sin éxito. La presa de la mujer era más fuerte de lo que cabría esperar.

–Igual estoy muerta ya y soy solo un fantasma –su voz llegaba ahogada por el cojín.

Jumin hizo una mueca y usó la mano que le quedaba libre para quitarle el trozo de tela y gomaespuma de la cara. La mujer fijó los ojos vidriosos en los iris gris de Jumin.

–No recordaba que fueses tan llorona.

–Qué vas a recordar tú.

–No lo pagues conmigo, que yo solo te hospedo.

–Pues creo que esto ha sido una encerrona.

–¿Una encerrona? No, no me dijiste en ningún momento de hoy que no quisieras ver a Zen.

Jumin notó que no se habían movido. Él seguía inclinado sobre ella y ella seguía aferrada a su brazo, con fuerza, como si no quisiera caer.

–Lo de Zen vale… Pero Jaehee lo pasó bastante mal cuando empezamos a salir, por lo de dañar la fama de Zen, y ahora que parecía que lo natural es que estuviéramos juntos… Voy y lo destruyo.

–No has destruido nada, Min-ji. La gente viene y va. Las relaciones cambian. A veces parece que estamos destinados a alguien, pero el destino no existe. Aunque las oportunidades puedan surgir de la nada –había bajado la voz sin darse cuenta, casi susurraba– somos nosotros los que moldeamos nuestro destino a partir de esas oportunidades.

Los ojos de Min-ji eran inusualmente grandes y hermosos y miraban al hombre muy abiertos, con sorpresa. Entreabrió los labios y se mordió el inferior, indecisa, y Jumin no pudo más.

Tragó saliva y se alejó de su amiga, que se había sonrojado. Jumin podría poner la mano en el fuego si le hacían jurar que Min-ji se había _sonrojado_. Ella soltó su brazo.

–Hueles a vino, señor director –comentó como si nada, mientras se incorporaba.

–¿Te disgusta? Porque tú también.

–Yo no he dicho tal cosa. Simplemente… es un olor que relaciono contigo.

–No sé qué pensar, no sé si es un insulto o un halago.

Min-ji sonrió, sin más. Pasó al lado de su amigo y le deseó las buenas noches, tocándole con suavidad en el brazo. Cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró, Jumin soltó el aire que había mantenido en los pulmones de la tensión. Se llevó la mano a la zona donde había tocado ella.

¿Por qué tenían que existir las mujeres? Eso sonaba mal. ¿Por qué tenía que haber mujeres a su alrededor? Solo le traían problemas. Su padre no hacía más que saltar de una a otra y él lo único que quería era alejarse de ellas. Eran una bomba andante de sentimientos, inestables y preparadas para estallar en cualquier momento, llevándose por delante a quien quiera que estuviera cerca. Eran un océano, cargado de maravillas y oscuridades, y dispuestas a arrastrarte hacia ellas, con ellas, hasta las profundidades de su alma.

Y Jumin estaba ya con medio cuerpo en el agua. Si daba un paso en falso se hundiría hasta el fondo.

\---------------------------------

_Sol_negro: noticias jugosasssssssssss_

_Origami: que pasa? Que pasa????_

_Heart_driver: hoy ha habido cena en casa del señorito Han_

_Blackbelt: omgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg_

_Heart_driver: y los invitados eran (redoble de tambor): ¡el señorito Zen y la señorita Kang!_

_Origami: puffff, en unos dias mas cotilleos sobre Kang y Han_

_Sol_negro: he echado un buen vistazo rapido a los alrededores y no vi a nadie  
Sol_negro: pero ya sabemos como se esconde esta gente_

_Origami: yo ya os he contado que he visto a mas de uno subido a un arbol_

_Blackbelt: bueno, y que ha pasado en la cena?_

_Heart_driver: por lo que hablaron en el coche parece ser que quieren reconciliar al señorito Zen con la señorita Mun_

_Blackbelt: TRIUNFARA EL AMOOOOOOOOOR_

_Origami: a ti que te pasa Min-gyu??_

_Blackbelt: que estamos en una serie de la tele, tu!!_

_Sol_negro: Zen dijo que pretendía recuperar a la señora Mun y la asistente Kang dijo que le ayudaria_

_Heart_driver: pero no sé yo si va a ser tan fácil_

_Sol_negro: ya, yo tampoco_

_Origami: por que decis eso?_

_Sol_negro: porque se les notaba un poco excepticos_

_Origami: escepticos*_

_Sol_negro: estabas tu ahí pa decirme como estaban???_

_Blackbelt: lolololol_

_Heart_driver: …el caso es que la cara de la señorita Kang era un poema  
Heart_driver: y Zen no hacía más que apretar los puños cuando hablaba_

_Origami: vamos, que esta la cosa tiznailla_

_Sol_negro: y eso siendo generosos_  
_Sol_negro: lo que me sorprende es que sea tanto tiempo despues de conocerse_  
_ Sol_negro: o sea, tu empiezas a salir y en los primeros meses es cuando sueles darte cuenta de que hay cosas que no encajan_  
_ Sol_negro: pero ahora despues de tanto tiempo???_

_Origami: hombre, en la ultima fiesta estaban bien_

_Blackbelt: estaban todos bien menos el señor Han_

_Origami: crees que Han tiene algo que ver…?_

_Heart_driver: leedme bien y creedme cuando os digo que directamente JAMÁS tendrá nada que ver_

_Blackbelt: a que te refieres?_

_Heart_driver: el señorito es un joven íntegro y con las ideas muy claras_  
_Heart_driver: lo conozco desde que nació_  
_ Heart_driver: y me jugaría el cuello a que él no sería capaz de interferir en la relación de dos personas que se quieren_

_Sol_negro: y si no se quisieran tanto, Kim?_

_Heart_driver: en ese caso…  
Heart_driver: no estoy seguro, pero creo que sería capaz de leer la situación y actuar en consecuencia_

_Origami: la proxima vez que nos veamos enseñame tu carnet de miembro nº 1 del club de fans de Jumin Han_

_Heart_driver: ojalá_

_Blackbelt: oye, Kim, y lo de que el señor Han es gay…?_

_Heart_driver: no me importaría si lo fuera, porque cada uno a sus cosas, pero lo dudo muchísimo_  
_Heart_driver: sé que en la universidad estuvo prendado de una muchacha_  
_ Heart_driver: y no es de piedra, alguna vez se ha quedado mirando a algunas mujeres_  
_ Heart_driver: como hombre_  
_ Heart_driver: ya me entendéis_

_Origami: yo tb lo dudo, pero vamos, ya ves tu el problema_

_Blackbelt: en mi opinion la señorita Mun deberia seguir con Zen_  
_Blackbelt: hacen muy buena pareja_  
_ Blackbelt: y es una pena que no esten bien :(_

_Origami: yo lo que quiero es que Han se eche novia ya!!!_

_Heart_driver: Elizabeth es la única mujer que necesita_

_Blackbelt: lololololol_

_Sol_negro: LOL_

_Origami: furry!!!_

_Heart_driver: que explícito_

_Origami: pero si lo has dicho tu!_

_Heart_driver: yo? Yo no he dicho nada de eso_

_Origami: asidadjoefjfjgrtgrtg_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el primer capítulo se podían relacionar unos tres trabajadores de Jumin con los nicks que aparecen en el chat del final. Poco a poco podréis ir relacionando más nombres y nicks, así que espero que al final del todo alguien sea capaz de decirme quién es quién :P


	3. La dificultad de sentir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin tiene que ofrecer un trabajo a cierta amiga y, a pesar de sus dotes de empresario estrella, el asunto no va como cabría esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tercer capitulillo ya. Este es más bien flojito, ya sabéis, el típico para progresar la trama (que ya de por sí tiene poca chicha).
> 
> ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

Era la segunda fiesta de la RFA que celebraban con Min-ji como coordinadora. Con más tiempo para prepararla y basada en el éxito que había tenido la anterior los participantes estaban deseosos de asistir. Les daría aun más renombre, podrían cerrar contratos comerciales y calmarían su vertiente filántropa.

Por aquel entonces V estaba todavía convaleciente. Todo el tiempo pasado en Mint Eye le había pasado factura y además había comenzado con los tratamientos para las córneas. Jumin dirigió la fiesta, estableciendo fechas y pautas, y Min-ji volvió a hacer un trabajo excelente convenciendo a todos los participantes que se habían marcado como objetivo. El empresario no estaba seguro de cómo lo conseguía, aunque una cosa estaba clara: todos acudían de buena gana, ya que lo primero que hacían al entrar era buscarla para agradecerle la invitación y conocerla en persona.

Habían pasado un par de meses trabajando muy de cerca, con un par de reuniones de seguimiento prácticamente todas las semanas y llamadas, muchas llamadas. En ese tiempo Jumin descubrió que Min-ji no era solo una persona amable y carismática, incluso camaleónica, sino que era muy inteligente. Con los perfiles que Jaehee preparaba de cada invitado era capaz de establecer un vínculo incluso en los temas más extravagantes y enrevesados. El príncipe saudí, dueño de una empresa de exportación de petróleo, había quedado prendado de la mujer, incluso ofreciéndole a alguno de sus hijos en matrimonio (ya lo había hecho la primera vez, pero esta se trajo a los susodichos a la fiesta); cantantes, actores, científicos (Jumin alucinó cuando atendió a una conversación versada sobre materia oscura y las dificultades para viajar a la velocidad de la luz con una científica premio Nobel de Física), empresarios del más alto rango… No importaba cual fuera el tema; Min-ji se lo había preparado a conciencia, siempre sin descuidar su propio trabajo.

Por esta demostración de eficiencia Jumin le había propuesto un par de veces un puesto en su empresa. Sí, desde fuera parecía que quería dar trabajo a todos sus amigotes de la RFA por enchufe. Nada más lejos de la realidad: todas eran personas capaces y diligentes en sus quehaceres. Se… Saeyoung era uno de los mejores _hackers_ a nivel mundial, capaz de sacar información de donde no la había y de crear medidas de seguridad para servidores con tal originalidad que nadie sería capaz de descifrarlas en años. Zen era un actor excepcional, por mucho tira y afloja que tuvieran siempre; no solo era atractivo, sino que contaba con una voz privilegiada y sabía meterte en la obra, por lo que era de gran utilidad para los anuncios de la empresa. La asistente Kang era la asistente Kang, no había otra persona que pudiera trabajar bajo tanta presión y con tanta precisión como ella. Yoosung aún estaba estudiando, pero la pasión que ponía en ciertas cosas (como los videojuegos) era importante y necesaria a la hora de buscar nuevas aproximaciones para los proyectos.

Todos eran buenos en lo suyo. Y eran sus amigos, así que no le importaría que trabajaran con él en la empresa. No serían pesos muertos y aumentarían los beneficios de C&R.

Ninguno había aceptado hasta la fecha, y Min-ji tampoco aceptó. Jumin entendió su postura, aunque le _molestó_ ligeramente que lo rechazara. ¿Era en realidad por el qué dirán? ¿Sería porque podría molestarle a Zen? Eran motivos que Jumin no comprendía y consideraba absurdos.

La fiesta progresó y todos los miembros de la RFA encontraron un momento para sentarse juntos en la misma mesa.

–Jumin, ¿cuánto te has dejado en el salón este de alquiler? –silbó Saeyoung, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

–No lo tengo claro, pero…

–Mucho, mucho dinero –interrumpió Jaehee, alzándose las gafas–. No es necesario que conozcas la cifra exacta.

–Ser el heredero de una corporación gigantesca es lo más –murmuró Yoosung, alzando la mirada.

–No es tan bonito como crees, Yoosung.

–No, claro que no. Sería mejor ser pobre, ¿verdad?

–Yo no he dicho eso, Zen –miró con hastío al actor, cansado de haber contado lo mismo una y otra vez.

–Deja de meterte con Jumin, Zen –tras decir eso, Min-ji lanzó una sonrisa radiante a Jumin–. Estoy segura de que él también tiene problemas.

Tan radiante que el empresario estuvo a punto de derretirse.

Hablaron de todo un poco, atendiendo a los invitados que se acercaban, curiosos. Jumin no recordaba bien qué pasó después de eso. Solo sabe que bebió y bebió, hasta que la sangre se le convirtió en vino, para olvidar aquella sonrisa.

Ah, pero no, aquella sonrisa lo perseguiría por siempre.

–Este informe no me vale para nada.

Le dolía la cabeza y a pesar de los dos cafés que llevaba encima no lograba hacer desaparecer el malestar que le nublaba el pecho. Estaba revisando informes y ninguno lograba contentarlo. Temía estar pagando su mal humor con los empleados… pero bueno, para algo les pagaba.

(Aunque aguantar el mal humor de su jefe no estuviera descrito en el contrato.)

Tiró los papeles encima de la mesa y se revolvió el pelo con la mano izquierda. Había vuelto a soñar con la última fiesta de la RFA. Pronto empezarían a planear la siguiente, aunque esta vez podría ser V el que se encargase de todo.

Más presión en el pecho.

No sabía qué le pasaba exactamente y estaba preocupado. A ver, para ser exactos se hacía una idea, pero no sabía cómo actuar conforme a lo que le pasaba. Nunca había sido capaz de expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente por cómo lo trataron de pequeño y a pesar de todo estaba haciendo grandes progresos en este campo. Sin ir más lejos, el año pasado habría considerado imposible reírse y hacer bromas como había hecho la noche anterior.

¿Por qué? Bueno, probablemente fuera porque quería expresar sus sentimientos a alguien.

Pero llegaba tarde y mal.

–Señor Han.

–¡Qué!

Llevaban un rato llamándolo, pero lo había ignorado. ¿No veían que estaba _pensando_?

–Lo siento, no pretendía…

–Si no lo pretendía no lo ha demostrado bien –suspiró. No serviría de nada mostrarse tan hostil con los empleados. Por mucho que le molestase, tendría que rendirse–. Discúlpeme, no he dormido bien. ¿Qué necesita?

–La asistente de dirección Kang dice… –el trabajador se detuvo, indeciso. Jumin hizo un gesto, instándolo a continuar–. Dice que debería ir a su mesa.

–Yo.

–Sí.

–A su mesa.

–S-Sí…

–¿Y por casualidad no habrá expuesto los motivos por los que deba ir _yo_ a su mesa…?

La garganta del trabajador se movió cuando tragó saliva.

–Bu-bueno… Me dijo que probablemente preguntaría y que tenía que decirle esto: «Sé que no se concentra, así que camine un poco y venga a recoger esto».

Jumin abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, y disparó una mirada a la cámara de seguridad. ¿Había aprendido Kang los trucos de Saeyoung? El empleado se había quedado allí de pie, plantado como un poste de la luz. Se temía lo peor y cuando vio a su jefe ponerse de pie retrocedió un paso.

–No sé cómo lo hace, pero ha despertado mi curiosidad.

Pasó al lado del oficinista, que respiró aliviado al ver que no le caía ninguna reprimenda. Al llegar a la mesa de Jaehee se plantó delante, con los brazos cruzados. El resto de trabajadores miraba a su jefe, curiosos, y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

–¿Cómo lo sabía?

–¿Dos cafés, señor Han? Con uno sé que la cosa va bien, ¿pero dos en lo que llevamos de mañana?

–¿Me espía?

–No, pero para ir a la cafetería tiene que pasar por nuestra puerta. Y su presencia es tan grande que no se puede ignorar…

–En eso tiene usted razón. ¿Qué tenía que darme?

Jaehee buscó debajo de unas carpetas y le tendió una de cartulina marrón. Jumin la cogió y leyó el título.

–«Plan de exportación de componentes electrónicos A-73 a Reino Unido». Ya aprobé este proyecto la semana pasada, ¿qué sucede?

–Lea el apartado de recursos.

En silencio hizo como le ordenaba su asistente. No había nada fuera de lo normal.

O casi nada.

–Oh.

–Efectivamente.

Jumin carraspeó.

–Bueno y… ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

–Parece ser –empezó, con retintín– que estamos teniendo problemas para llegar a un acuerdo. Ya nos ayudaron con dos exportaciones del mismo tipo, pero parece ser que la encargada de aquellas traducciones ahora tiene otro puesto y…

–¿No confían en poder darnos un servicio de calidad?

–Sí, eso parece.

–Pues que les paguen más.

Jaehee se le quedó mirando, con los párpados medio cerrados.

–Está usted denso hoy.

¿Qué pasaba? No entendía a dónde quería llegar Kang y eso lo ponía de los nervios.

A no ser que…

–Espere, espere, espere. ¿Quiere que lo hable _yo_ con Min-ji?

–¡Bravo!

–Pero ese no es mi trabajo…

–Siendo realistas, _podría_ serlo si no se llegase a ningún acuerdo.

El director de proyectos miró a su asistente como si mirase a un insecto que pasase por el suelo.

–¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere?

Jaehee suspiró con resignación y bajó la voz.

–Ella fue la encargada de las traducciones. Y ahora mismo tiene acceso a la traductora.

–Quieres… ¿Quieres que me _camele_ a Min-ji?

–Dios no lo quiera, no –tenía la palabra MENTIROSA escrita en la frente.

–Asistente Kang…

–Sé que lo de Zen y Min-ji le está afectando mucho –soltó de repente, muy seria, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo y mirándolo a los ojos, fijamente–. Me hago una idea de por qué, pero lo que quiero es que sea _usted_ el que se dé cuenta de una vez. Quizá trabajar con Min-ji, o acercarse a ella con el pretexto del trabajo, le ayude a ordenar sus pensamientos.

Estupefacto. Si le hubieran pinchado en ese momento no habría sangrado. ¿Era tan evidente que estaba preocupado por Min-ji?

Mejor dicho… _¿Que suspiraba por las esquinas por ella?_

Azorado, intentó hablar, pero se le trabó la lengua. Más vergüenza. Los empleados hablaban de él casi en voz alta. ¡Pero eso nunca le había importado!

–Después de estos años trabajando juntos no esperaría que no supiera leerlo como un libro abierto, ¿verdad?

–No sé de qué me habla.

Intentó recuperar la compostura, con bastante éxito. Se colocó bien la corbata y se alzó en todo su metro ochenta y cuatro de altura, mirando con ojos de hielo a Jaehee.

–Por el bien de los negocios de la compañía voy a llevarme este informe y se lo presentaré a Min-ji, pero no prometo nada.

–Claro, claro, no esperaba menos –la asistente había vuelto a su trabajo y no le dirigió ni una mirada.

De vuelta en su despacho se sentó como una estatua. Jaehee ya había visto a través de su fachada, pero no podía dejar que los demás lo hicieran. Su fama de hombre de piedra no podía irse al traste tan de repente. Interferir en relaciones ajenas tampoco era su estilo, y solo quería que Zen y Min-ji fueran felices.

Si eso suponía dejarlo a él fuera de la ecuación, que así fuera. Total… ya estaba preparado.

Algo más animado por tener un motivo para hablar con Min-ji, dedicó el resto de la jornada a marcar los errores en los informes descartados y a una reunión con otros dos departamentos. La última se alargó más de lo esperado y salió ya de noche. Estaba deseando llegar a casa y decirle al cocinero que subiera cualquier especialidad que se le pasase por la mente.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del ático vio que el guardia de seguridad le sonreía. Era Seo esta noche.

–¿Ocurre algo, Seo?

El guardia carraspeó y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

–Oh, nada. Creo que pasa algo ahí dentro.

–Si fuera malo no estaría sonriendo, supongo.

–Correcto, señor Han.

Jumin abrió la puerta, inseguro y algo nervioso. Nada más cerrarla y girarse un olor delicioso inundó sus fosas nasales. Olfateó en dirección del aroma y se dirigió a la cocina, en silencio.

Min-ji estaba abstraída tras la isla de cocina. Tenía puestos auriculares y movía las caderas al son de la música, siguiendo la letra sin emitir sonido alguno, solo moviendo los labios. Su sudadera rosa y pantalones blancos contrastaban con los colores oscuros de la cocina, grabando una imagen vívida en la mente de Jumin.

Esto era que alguien te esperase en casa.

Rodeó la isla y saludó con la mano a Min-ji. Quería evitar que se asustase, pero ella dio un bote en el sitio y soltó una carcajada. Un sonido digno de ángeles.

–Mira que esperaba que vinieras, pero me has asustado de todas formas –dijo entre risas y mirando con los ojos brillantes a su amigo, mientras paraba la música.

–¿Qué estas cocinando?

–Oh, oh, bueno –se quitó los auriculares y los guardó en el bolsillo–. He pensado que no te he agradecido que me dejaras pasar unos días, así que decidí hacer mi especialidad –le hizo un gesto para que se acercase.

El empresario dejó el abrigo y el maletín, ambos de color negro, sobre un sillón y se dirigió hacia la mujer, curioso. Ella abrió el horno, que se encontraba a la altura del tronco de una persona de altura media, y le mostró orgullosa su creación. Él sonrió.

–Lasaña.

–Efectivamente. A todo el mundo le gusta mi lasaña.

–Sabes que no hacía falta, ¿verdad? Por algo tengo cocinero…

Ella refunfuñó algo que parecía un «menudo aguafiestas» y cerró el horno, empujando a Jumin fuera de los límites de la cocina de estilo americano. Él obedeció y se marchó, yéndose a saludar a Elizabeth y llevándosela a su habitación para cambiarse. La gata se tumbó en la cama, observándolo.

–¿Todas las mujeres sois tan inestables?

El animal ronroneó, una mancha blanca en un edredón aun más blanco.

–Supongo que es un sí.

Con inmenso placer tras un día tan largo se puso su ropa de casa. Se quedó mirando la camiseta y de repente consideró que era impropia. Impropia de los ojos de Min-ji. ¿Y si le perdía el respeto? ¿Qué respeto? Joder, algún respeto le tendría como amigo, ¿no? Esperaba que como amigo al menos, sí, y no solo como heredero de una de las corporaciones más grandes del país.

En esta debacle interna empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación sin darse cuenta. Elizabeth lo seguía con la mirada mientras meneaba la cola, intrigada por la moción desmedida de su humano. Él seguía caminando en círculos, erre que erre, ponderando si debería quedarse en traje hasta irse a dormir para que no lo viera así vestido. Se paró en seco, haciendo un esfuerzo de memoria. Ella vestía una sudadera y unos pantalones y estaba seguro de haberle visto unas zapatillas de casa, así que Min-ji _sí_ había considerado que podía mostrarse ante el con su ropa de andar por casa. _Pero_ ella era ella, y él era un heredero millonario que tenía que mantener una imagen. ¿Acaso le importaría a ella?

¡Ahhh! Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿De _verdad_ dudaba en qué ropa ponerse en presencia de una mujer? ¿Había vuelto al instituto? Mientras pugnaba en su fuero interno sonó un toque en la puerta.

–Jumin, llevas un rato ahí… ¿Te has dormido? –llegó una voz, ahogada por la madera.

–Ehhhh no, pero casi, sí –estuvo a punto de escapársele una risa nerviosa y se dio un capón en la frente, refrenándose. _Puede que de tu ropa no se ría, pero sí de tu edad mental, bobo._

Decidió que de perdidos al río y salió con su ropa informal. La televisión del salón de estar estaba encendida y Min-ji estaba sentada en un taburete (negro, cómo no) enfrente de la isla, cortando la lasaña.

–Ay, esto parece el Kilauea –el vapor salía de los cortes propinados al alimento y se perdía en las alturas–. ¿Dónde vas, Jumin?

El interpelado se detuvo en seco, como si lo hubieran cazado perpetrando una fechoría. Había cogido un plato y tenía intención de llevarlo a la mesa baja que compartía espacio con los sillones.

–Pues… A comer allí.

–Ni hablar, que como se te caiga algo vas a dejarlo todo perdido y la tapicería de esos sillones debe valer una pasta.

_Sí, mamá._

–Pero si se ensucian se…

–Ni peros ni peras. Ven aquí y siéntate conmigo, vamos a ver la tele.

¡Qué mandona estaba esa noche! ¡Como para pedirle que les ayudase con la traducción! Iba listo.

Arrastrando los pies, como quien va al cadalso, volvió a la isla y cogió un taburete, sentándose a una distancia prudencial de su invitada.

–No tengo la lepra.

Arrastró el taburete y se colocó más cerca.

–Oye, ¿qué te pasa hoy?

Si se hubiera desencadenado una guerra tras la ventana no se habría dado cuenta. Sus palabras encendieron un interruptor en la mente de Min-ji que hizo que se deshiciera en improperios y descripciones más bien poco agraciadas de sus compañeros de empresa. Hoy había ido a la oficina y no solo no se preocuparon de que no hubiera ido el día anterior, sino que cometieron más errores que nunca y _encima_ (qué poca vergüenza, de verdad) parecía que estaban echándole la culpa a ella. Jumin no había conocido a nadie (con excepción de Jaehee, cuando ponía el modo turbo y empezaba a hablar sobre Zen) que fuera capaz de soltar tantas palabras por minuto y, acostumbrado a un mundo en el que se hablaba con calma y de manera indirecta, fue incapaz de enterarse del cien por cien de la historia. _Imposible_. Y aunque hubiera querido hacer ciertos apuntes (¿Quién era ese Heun-tae? ¿Qué hacía sentándose en su mesa? ¿Por qué tenía Min-ji un calendario de gatitos?) no habría podido, porque la mujer escupía las palabras sin detenerse apenas a coger aire. Una vez terminó, Jumin solo acertó a decir:

–Ya veo…

Min-ji resopló. No parecía contrariada con Jumin, sino con todo lo que le había contado.

–Es indignante.

–También he comprobado el motivo por el que te dedicaste a los idiomas.

Si las miradas matasen el empresario habría sufrido más de cien muertes distintas a esas alturas. Sonrió y ella le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo, esbozando una sonrisa a su vez.

–Sabes… No tendrías esos problemas si trabajases en C&R.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras se llevaba lasaña a la boca. Miraba la tele con curiosidad, ignorando que su amigo registraba cada uno de sus movimientos, como si se hiciera un álbum mental para futuras referencias.

–No sé por qué sigues insistiendo –respondió en voz baja al cabo de un rato, cuando él no esperaba ya respuesta–. Ya te dije que estoy bien donde estoy. De hecho, si trabajase en tu empresa sería peor, ¿no crees?

–Cobrarías bastante más de lo que cobras ahora, me aseguraría de ello.

–A eso me refiero –lo señaló con un gesto del tenedor–. Eso es _enchufe_, y yo quiero trabajar por méritos propios. Jumin –se detuvo un momento tras el vocativo–, no puedes meter a quien quieras ni hacer lo que quieras con la empresa…

–Punto número uno –levantó un dedo–: te contrataría por méritos propios, ya que si has llegado a jefa de proyectos en esa empresa es que te lo has trabajado. Punto número dos –otro dedo siguió al primero–: no veo por qué no puedo hacer lo que quiera mientras no interfiera gravemente en nuestras finanzas.

Ella suspiró con pesadez y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Esta vez fue él quien se encogió de hombros.

–En fin, supongo que no soy yo la empresaria de éxito en esta conversación.

–En efecto.

–Bobo.

Ambos terminaron de cenar en silencio; ese silencio que solo se puede tener con tus amigos, un silencio lleno de palabras que no hablan, de sentimientos que se abrazan. Un silencio para nada incómodo, suavizado por la lejanía de las voces enclaustradas del televisor. Jumin insistió en que él fregaría todo lo usado en la cocina y a Min-ji se le antojó divertida la situación: uno de los empresarios y herederos más importantes del país allí, fregando los cacharros sucios de lasaña. El olor a lavavajillas se esparció por la cocina.

–Quería hablar de negocios contigo –saltó el hombre de repente, alzando la voz por encima del sonido del agua cayendo.

–¿Uhm? ¿Y eso? –preguntó, bajándose del taburete y apoyándose en las alacenas que quedaban a espaldas de Jumin.

Él sintió una mirada clavada y se resistió al escalofrío que amenazaba con sacudir su cuerpo.

–Tu empresa ha prestado servicios a la nuestra en un par de ocasiones, en unas traducciones sobre exportación de electrónica a Reino Unido.

–Ah, sí, vaya que sí –escuchaba su respiración–. Tengo entendido que os fueron muy útiles. A mi empresa le encanta trabajar con la tuya porque pagáis a la velocidad del rayo.

–¿Entonces por qué no aceptan el encargo?

Jumin notó movimiento detrás de él y observó por la periferia que Min-ji se había apoyado en la isla.

–Bueno… Se ha considerado que no tenemos la capacidad para llevarlo a cabo ahora mismo. Estamos hasta arriba de encargos. Mira, hay otra empresa de traducción que os lo podría hacer –dio la vuelta a la encimera y se puso delante de él, por el otro lado–. Conozco a un chico autónomo que podría hacerla. Kiwoo Kim, se llama. Es mucho mejor que… nosotros –titubeó y Jumin no entendía por qué se había puesto nerviosa de repente e intentaba escurrir el bulto–. En serio, es un hacha. Dedica varias horas todos los días a leer información sobre componentes electrónicos nuevos e incluso visita a los fabricantes. Es un flipado de la electrónica y se expresa más que decentemente en inglés.

El empresario cerró el grifo. Había terminado de fregar. Se secó las manos con un paño de cocina y torció el gesto.

–En el mundo de los negocios es importante mantener una continuidad. Si trabajas con una empresa en un campo es más que recomendable que sigas trabajando con ella. Saltar de colaboradores de contrato en contrato crea una sensación de inestabilidad y de poca seriedad. En Reino Unido gustaron _tus_ –recalcó el posesivo mientras se movía hacia el maletín que descansaba en el sillón blanco– traducciones y cambiar de traductor ahora sería casi una falta de respeto.

Por la expresión de Min-ji no parecía que le hubiese creído. Sin importarle mucho, sacó la carpeta marrón que contenía el proyecto y se la tendió. Ella se acercó, indecisa, y alargó la mano, cogiendo la carpeta con suavidad. Pasó al lado del empresario en silencio, echándole un ojo al proyecto y sentándose en el sillón. La tele seguía hablando.

–Ya lo había visto. Por el volumen de A-73 que pretendéis exportar… Vais a sacar una buena millonada.

–El proyecto que os enviamos no es este; solo era la propuesta de traducción. ¿Sabes cuánto cuestan? –se sentó al lado de su amiga y Elizabeth corrió hacia él maullando para subírsele al regazo.

–Me hago una idea –siguió ojeando el proyecto original y se detuvo para mirar de reojo a Jumin–. Esto es secreto empresarial, no sé si debería estar leyendo esto.

–Te doy permiso como director de proyectos –hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. Se levantó y se acercó al mueble de vinos que descansaba en una esquina del salón. Escogió una al azar, que resultó ser una cosecha del 2000 francesa, y vertió parte del líquido bermejo en una copa.

–Vaya… Así que tenéis algo de prisa para cerrar el acuerdo.

–Parece que NYAN tiene una oferta que parece mejor. Como ya te dije, la confianza es muy importante en el mundo de los negocios y están esperando desde Reino Unido a que les enviemos la propuesta completa en inglés. Aunque, como es lógico, la paciencia tiene un límite.

–Pues lo siento mucho, pero no podemos hacernos cargo del encargo –respondió, cortante, y soltó la carpeta en la mesa. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón y cruzó los brazos.

Jumin sintió que la mandíbula le tocaba el suelo.

–¿Pero por qué? ¿Ves algún error?

–No, está perfecto. Se nota que has metido mano.

_OJALÁ._

–¿Entonces? ¿Es por el coste? Lo subo al doble, si es lo que queréis.

–No tiene nada que ver con el coste, Jumin. Ya te he dicho que tenemos mucho volumen de trabajo.

–Pues contratad _freelance_, ¿no? O trabajad horas extra…

–No, Jumin, las cosas no siempre funcionan así.

El hombre suspiró y se plantó delante de la mujer.

–¿Entonces qué puedo hacer para que lo aceptéis?

–Nada, no puedes hacer nada.

–Pero…

–¡Que no quiero hacerlo, Jumin!

Justo cuando terminó de gritar la oración cerró la boca de golpe y miró con los ojos muy abiertos hacia arriba, justo a los ojos de su amigo.

–Entiendo. No quieres _tú_ hacerlo –motivos de diversa índole empezaron a inundar el cerebro de Jumin y se paró en el más plausible tras varios segundos ponderando–. ¿Es por Zen? ¿Crees que se enfadaría si trabajas en algo relacionado conmigo?

–No, claro que no, ¡qué tontería! Sabe perfectamente que el trabajo es trabajo. ¿No trabajó para ti en el dichoso anuncio de los gatos? –casi escupió, alzando la voz.

Cuando su interlocutor gritaba, Jumin decidía hacer justo lo contrario: bajar la voz hasta que fuera casi un siseo para que tuvieran que atender.

–Por mucho que grites no vas a tener más razón.

–¡Entonces deja de hacer preguntas! –se levantó de golpe, bufando y llevándose las manos a la cabeza–. ¡No es no!

–Solo quiero entender el motivo de tu negativa.

–Tú mismo has dicho alguna vez que la ignorancia es felicidad, ¿verdad? Aplícate el cuento –esquivó la mano de su amigo, que intentaba detenerla para que no se fuera a su cuarto enfadada, y se fue a toda velocidad.

Se quedó allí de pie, estatua. Alguien reía en la televisión, seguro que de su desgracia. Cuando empezó a comprender lo que acababa de pasar reprimió el impulso de estrellar la copa contra el suelo. Se había _peleado_. ¡Él! Se sentó en el sillón, dejó la copa en la mesa y se echó bocarriba, observando el alto techo. Desde que Min-ji había llegado a su casa un torbellino de sentimientos se había asentado en su pecho. Donde antes había paz y calma ahora había agitación y barullo. ¿Dónde quedó aquel hombre frío con corazón de acero?

¿Por qué provocaba tantos cambios en su humor? Él era algo inflexible, eso era cierto, pero era comprensivo y nunca empujaba tanto a alguien que sabía que no respondería bien a la presión. ¿Por qué había sido tan pesado esa noche? Tendría que haber cedido, simplemente, y haber contratado a aquel tal Kim que le había recomendado ella…

Elizabeth se subió con él al sillón y se acurrucó, haciéndose una bola peluda. Jumin la rodeó con un brazo y suspiró.

–Elizabeth… ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

La gata maulló.

–Siempre he tratado con las novias de mi padre, acostumbrado a su falsa afectación y a sus sonrisas vacías… Pero ella es distinta, y parece tan frágil que temo romperla…

Un ronroneo fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Pensó durante mucho rato y acabó quedándose dormido, con una lágrima solitaria descendiendo por la mejilla y la televisión contando historias a la nada.

_Tealife: ay señor_

_Sol_negro: pasa algo?_

_Tealife: he escuchado gritos en casa del señor Han_

_Sol_negro: !!!1!_

_Tealife: parece que la señorita Mun y el han discutido…_

_Sol_negro: y no has entrado a ver??_

_Tealife: y yo que pinto ahí?_

_Sol_negro: dijo el guardia de seguridad lololol_

_Tealife: no parecia nada serio… escuche algo de un contrato o no se que_

_Sol_negro: han discutido por cosas de trabajo?_

_Tealife: que en el caso del señor Han ocupan el 90% de los temas de conversacion que puede seguir_

_Sol_negro: haaaaaaaaaaala_

_Tealife: como si fuera mentira_  
_Tealife: el caso_  
_ Tealife: ha sido muy corto_  
_ Tealife: así que no creo que haya pasado nada_

_Sol_negro: eso espero…  
Sol_negro: oye, no toca que el señor Han vaya ya mismo al centro medico al que va cada mes?_

_Tealife: es verdad… dejara a la señorita Mun aquí?_

_Sol_negro: pues digo yo… no veo por que tendria que llevarsela_

_Tealife: bueno, motivos tiene  
Tealife: al fin y al cabo quien hay alli creo que pertenece a la RFA…_

_Sol_negro: no quiero ni recordar aquellos dias_  
_Sol_negro: una puta bomba en el apartamento donde trabajaba Mun_  
_ Sol_negro: pero estamos locos???_

_Tealife: y creo que eso no fue lo peor…_

_Sol_negro: que puede haber peor que una bomba en un edificio de viviendas?_

_Tealife: pues imaginate… aquello era una secta y alli habia de todo_

_Sol_negro: en el fondo admiro al señor Han_  
_Sol_negro: no perdio la calma en ningun momento_  
_ Sol_negro: y nos movilizo como un verdadero profesional_

_Tealife: supongo que toda la RFA se sentira en deuda con el_

_Sol_negro: yo lo haria, desde luego_


	4. Viernes: El recuerdo de la soledad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras su pelea con Min-ji, Jumin acude a trabajar como si nada. Eso sí: Jaehee sabe DEMASIADO.

_Viernes: El recuerdo de la soledad_

No recomendaba a nadie dormir en el sillón. Cuando se despertó se había encontrado con una manta tapándolo, la tele apagada (no recordaba haberlo hecho él) y una macedonia de frutas en un bote de plástico. Encima había una nota en la que ponía simplemente «lo siento».

Su cuello gritaba en protesta por el lugar de descanso inusual. Tendría que tomar algo para el dolor. O quizá lo dejase tal cual, para recordar su fracaso.

Pensó que prefería dejar la macedonia para el trabajo… No era algo que consumiera todos los días.

Además, si era de quien creía que sería, le daría el ánimo necesario para completar la jornada.

El bullicio de la oficina era casi aturdidor. La gente charlaba con alegría y se movía con mayor velocidad que el resto de días: era viernes. No todos descansaban el fin de semana, ya que el mismo Jumin trabajaba muchos fines de semana para adelantar trabajo y evitar que se le acumulara, pero comprendía la excitación de sus trabajadores por el fin de semana. De todas formas, la mayoría de ellos era lo suficientemente prescindible para no tener que acudir a su puesto de trabajo esos días.

Jaehee lo esperaba en la puerta de su despacho, cargada de documentos que esperaban la firma del director de proyectos. Sin mediar palabra, Jumin abrió la puerta y dejó que la asistente pasase antes. Ella depositó los papeles en el escritorio y se giró ciento ochenta grados para encarar a su jefe.

–Fue idea suya –soltó él, rapidísimo, antes de que Jaehee pudiera decir nada–. Ya le dije que no sería buena idea…

–No, no dijo nada. Su idea de _camelarse_ a alguien difiere mucho de la mía.

–Bueno… –se sentó en su silla de oficina, blanca y negra con porte elegante–, nunca dije que fuera una de mis muchas habilidades.

–¿Admitiendo debilidad?

–No soy perfecto, Kang. Nadie es perfecto. Siento mucho haber fastidiado esta oportunidad.

La otra miembro de la RFA lo miró en silencio. Torció la boca, pensativa. Jumin empezó a ojear los papeles que tenía que firmar. Aprobación de presupuestos, apertura de otro local de la cadena de joyería, acuerdos sobre la distribución de una editorial… Nada que llamase su atención, pero todos requerían que se parase un momento a asegurarse de que no había nada fuera de lugar.

–Min-ji parecía muy enfadada cuando me escribió anoche –mencionó en voz baja la mujer, poniendo las manos en la mesa y apoyándose–. Me dijo que no entendía cómo no cejabas en tu empeño; que nunca te había visto ser tan vehemente.

El empresario no respondió a la primera. Se masajeó la sien. ¿Era tan difícil entender que se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio y siempre quería a los mejores para realizarlo? Min-ji había demostrado que era buena en las traducciones para contratos relacionadas con componentes electrónicos y quería que se encargase ella. Punto. Eficacia, eso era lo único que buscaba. Para los demás parecía frialdad y obsesión, mientras que para él era lo que le habían enseñado: metodismo, objetividad y realización.

–Solo quiero lo mejor para la empresa –su tono monocorde denotaba cierta molestia–. No hacéis más que malinterpretar mis intenciones.

–Para la empresa.

–Sí, Jaehee Kang, para la empresa. Aunque parezca imposible no llevarse por los sentimientos yo lo intento; Min-ji es la opción más fiable para el proyecto y solamente quería que se diera cuenta de eso.

Jaehee no estaba sorprendida por las palabras de su jefe. Al fin y al cabo, Jumin Han era la persona más objetiva que había conocido jamás.

–¿Intento pedírselo yo, señor Han?

–No. Busca los datos de contacto de un tal Kiwoo Kim, que parece ser un _freelance_ con mucha experiencia en componentes electrónicos. Podría ser el Yoosung de los componentes electrónicos. No contactes con él hoy, hazlo ya el lunes. Todavía tenemos tiempo.

–¿Está seguro?

–Completamente. Lo recomendó ella misma; no creo que quiera hacernos ningún mal.

Tras apuntar Jaehee los datos en su agenda para el lunes, trataron varios temas más que necesitaban atención urgente. Ella le recordó las tres reuniones que tenía para ese día: dos en la misma empresa y la tercera durante la cena, en un restaurante italiano no muy lejano a su ático. Salió del despacho tras asegurarse de que había asimilado toda la información.

Jumin se quedó pensativo. Si malinterpretaban todas sus emociones tendría que volver a encerrarlas bajo capas de hielo y roca. Había salido poco a poco de ese abismo, desenredando todos los hilos que se habían hecho una madeja amorfa en su cabeza. Resolvió, no sin dificultades, las incongruencias que se presentaban entre lo que le habían enseñado a lo largo de su vida y lo que él mismo veía fuera de su burbuja. No fue fácil, y no era fácil todavía: de ser directo para que los demás no malinterpretasen ahora se consideraba demasiado precavido.

Pese a todo, lo de ayer no había sido su culpa. Min-ji se comportaba de modo extraño. Él solo le había propuesto un acuerdo comercial pero ella se había enfadado y parecía habérselo llevado al campo personal.

El hombre se levantó y se acercó al ventanal. Apartó los estores con una mano y acercó el rostro al cristal. El sol inundaba las calles y su despacho, otorgando una sensación de vivacidad a todo. El color predominante era el gris, todos los tonos de gris. Edificios, aceras y calzada parecían hasta atractivos cuando el sol incidía sobre ellos. Recordó que Rika estaba obsesionada con el Sol y que alguna vez había comparado a Jihyun con el astro.

Eso fue cuando era todavía una persona. Ahora era una maraña psicótica, visiblemente incapaz de discernir entre la realidad y el mundo que se había montado. Cada vez tenía más momentos de lucidez, según le informaban semanalmente los médicos encargados de su caso, pero todavía le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Por suerte, la RFA perdonaba y estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

Pero no olvidaba.

Jumin no olvidaba. Les había mentido, había puesto en peligro a sus amigos y había secuestrado y adoctrinado a gente inocente, entre ella el hermano de Saeyoung, Saeran. El chaval también luchaba por recuperarse, pero su agresividad le había granjeado más de un problema con el centro. El empresario había dejado mucho dinero en su recuperación y protección: Saeyoung y Saeran eran hijos del actual primer ministro del país y había gente que mataría por esta información. A su vez, Jumin podría llegar a ordenar la eliminación de cualquiera que los amenazase.

Si decían que no tenía sentimientos era porque no estaban dentro de su cabeza. No sabían lo difícil que podía resultar coordinar pensamientos, sentimientos y acciones.

Se alejó de las ventanas y volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio. No servía de nada ponerse a pensar en esas cosas. Suponía que era porque al día siguiente tocaba su visita mensual al centro donde estaban ingresados Rika y Saeran. Pese a todo, era información inútil en ese momento, así que desechó todos los pensamientos no pertinentes y se enfrascó en su trabajo.

No mucho después tuvo que acudir a una de las reuniones programadas, que se alargó más de lo esperado. Salió de la sofocante sala de reuniones y pasó por su despacho para sacar de la nevera en miniatura que se asentaba al lado de su escritorio la macedonia que le habían preparado por la mañana. Comer en su despacho le parecía, de repente, muy triste, así que se dirigió a la sala de descanso que tenía la empresa, llena de sillones, divanes, mesas y cojines. Ya había unos cuantos trabajadores allí, que se envararon sorprendidos al ver entrar a su jefe e inclinaron la cabeza en deferencia. Jumin les saludó y los instó a que siguieran a sus cosas. Se sentó en una mesa cercana al ventanal para poder observar el vaivén de la sociedad, allá abajo.

Cuando estaba a mitad de la macedonia (riquísima) escuchó una voz familiar que parecía reprender a su interlocutor.

–Pensé que te había quedado claro cuando te lo expliqué ayer, Choi.

–Lo lamento, asistente Kang. Estoy un poco liado últimamente con las cosas de casa.

La voz de la mujer se suavizó al instante.

–Es cierto, se me olvidaba tu situación familiar –suspiró y se detuvo en seco–. Deberías recoger por hoy y marcharte a casa. El lunes estarás mejor.

–¿En serio? Muchísimas gracias –el hombre hizo una profunda reverencia y se marchó a paso ligero, sin dar tiempo a que cambiase de opinión.

Jumin había observado con curiosidad el intercambio. Prácticamente todos los trabajadores rasos admiraban a Jaehee, pero también había muchos que creían de verdad que caía en gracia a Jumin y por eso estaba donde estaba. De ahí que estuvieran ambos en la misma organización benéfica y se les viera juntos bastante a menudo. Obviamente no era verdad, pero no serviría de nada que él negase ninguno de los rumores.

La asistente de dirección se acercó a una de las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas. Jumin no había usado nunca una y consideró que sería buena idea aprender ahora. Nunca se sabía. En silencio, se aproximó y se colocó tras ella.

–¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –Jaehee, que había notado una presencia tras ella, se giró y al ver con quién hablaba dio un repentino paso atrás–. ¡Señor Han! ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

El susodicho levantó el bote con la fruta y lo señaló con el tenedor, sin decir nada y encogiéndose de hombros.

–Qué raro… Nunca lo he visto comer aquí y menos… Eso.

–Es un regalo. No puedo despreciarlo sin más.

–Vamos, que lo ha hecho Min-ji –respondió Kang tras girarse y pulsar un par de botones de la máquina.

–Qué más dará quien lo haya hecho… –casi murmuró Jumin.

La máquina expulsó dos latas: un té y un café. Jaehee las recogió y miró en derredor.

–No sé dónde sentarme… –dudó, más para sí misma que para nadie.

–Conmigo, obviamente. Así podemos hablar de la reunión y adelantamos trabajo.

Mientras Jaehee maldecía entre dientes, el hombre echó a caminar en dirección a la mesa donde se sentaba antes. Los muebles eran sencillos, de color azul marino, con butacas en lugar de sillas para mayor comodidad del trabajador exhausto. Prácticamente todas las oficinas de la empresa alternaban colores crema con azul marino en mobiliario y pinturas. Jumin consideraba que eran colores que no permitían la distracción, pero tampoco ahogaban a los empleados.

–Podría dejarme comer tranquila, para variar, señor Han.

–Cuanto antes acabemos el trabajo, antes podremos irnos.

–No nos podemos ir hasta que acabe la reunión e íbamos a hablarlo en media hora.

Qué cabezona estaba hoy Jaehee. Él calló. No había nada peor que hablar con alguien que no quería hablar. Ella tardó unos minutos en ponerse a comer, como si de verdad esperara que su jefe empezase a hablar de trabajo. En cuanto notó que no iba a hacerlo se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a ingerir su almuerzo.

–¿Estaba buena? –Jaehee señaló al bote vacío.

–Mucho.

–Se me hace raro verle consumir algo que no haya cocinado un chef profesional.

–Ayer hizo lasaña –comentó lacónicamente, como si fuera un dato sin más–. Parece que se le da bien.

–Ya sabemos quién va a cocinar la próxima vez que se junte la RFA.

–La verdad… –dijo quedamente, apoyando la barbilla en la mano y mirando al exterior–. Es que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

–¿Mmm?

–A su comida.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. La mujer abrió poco a poco la boca, sorprendida, mirando con fijeza a Jumin. Ante la falta de respuesta éste miró a Jaehee y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Carraspeó y se rascó el cuello, por donde subía calor.

–Lo que quiero decir es que sabe distinto a la comida de los chefs. Menos profesional, pero con… _intención_.

–Solo le falta decir algo como «esto es lo que siente la gente cuya pareja cocina para ella».

Mirada asesina.

–No.

La negativa fue suficiente para hacer entender a la asistente que Jumin parecía cercano a enfadarse y dejó de burlarse de su jefe. Lo hacía porque sabía que así sacaba su parte más humana. Había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él, sobre todo desde que Min-ji se había unido a la RFA, alborotando el grupo por completo e, indirectamente, sacándolo de las sombras y desentrañando todas las mentiras.

Sin embargo, él no sabía esto, y muchas veces consideraba que los miembros de la RFA no lo entenderían del todo jamás y que, probablemente, al final se quedaría solo. De nuevo.

Cuando Jaehee terminó de comer hablaron sobre la reunión, que no era nada del otro mundo, y se dirigieron poco después a la misma.

Al terminar Jumin pensó, de repente, que estaba harto de tantas reuniones. Había trabajado los últimos años sin descanso, prácticamente, y decidió que pronto se daría unas vacaciones. ¿Por qué no?

La cena en el restaurante italiano se desarrolló como esperaba. Un par de altos mandos de una empresa que quería cerrar un negocio con C&R que se marcharon de allí tras degustar un risotto de marisco excelente y con la promesa de que Jumin Han, el director de la empresa, estudiaría su propuesta a fondo.

Al encontrarse tan cerca de casa decidió que no iría en coche. Le dijo a Kim que podía dirigirse a casa por hoy y simplemente llevó consigo a sus dos guardaespaldas. Respiró profundamente el aire nocturno, todavía fresco. Consideró en hacer una escapada próximamente al viñedo que dirigía, sola y exclusivamente por disfrutar del campo y del aire cargado de naturaleza, tan distinto del aire enclaustrado y enrarecido que se encañonaba entre los edificios de la ciudad.

Pese a todo, era ese frescor todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Caminar y poder estirar las piernas, fuera de las cuatro paredes de su casa o de la oficina. Sin darse cuenta dio un pequeño salto, contento de sentir un fragmento de libertad. Se frotó las manos, que se quedaban frías por el viento, y apretó el paso.

–Hace fresco esta noche, ¿no? –comentó Jumin, intentando entablar conversación con los guardaespaldas. Por el rabillo del ojo observó que se miraban, sorprendidos.

–Bueno, estas noches está haciendo bastante frío. Todavía no ha avanzado la primavera lo suficiente para que las noches tengan un mínimo de calidez.

–Lo que pega ahora es un buen té.

El guardaespaldas que habló primero (Keum, según recordaba Jumin) miró patidifuso a Seo, el segundo.

–Tú eres…

–¿Qué? Sabes perfectamente que ahora un té _matcha_ o un darjeeling es lo que pega.

Jumin se atrevió a intervenir.

–A mí me gusta más el té blanco con melocotón…

Sin curvó la comisura de los labios hacia abajo y alzó las cejas, sorprendido; Seo, por otro lado, se lanzó de cabeza a la piscina.

–¡No sabía eso, señor Han!

–No tenía por qué saberlo, Seo.

–¡Pero eso es fantástico! Me gusta mucho el té. Incluso he asistido a cursos para realizar ceremonias del té japonesas o servir té al estilo inglés.

–Vaya. Eso era… inesperado –comentó Jumin, que alzó la cabeza al cielo y observó la oscuridad sin estrellas.

–Sung, no sé si al señor Han le interesa tu vida…

–No sé por qué pensáis todos que el señor Han es un estirado.

El mencionado dirigió los ojos hacia el amante del té, curioso.

–¿Por qué dice eso?

–Bueno, usted siempre es amable con nosotros. No habla cuando no es necesario, pero ha sabido leer el ambiente ahora. Y estoy seguro de que ha creído que hablar era lo mejor. ¡Además! –exclamó, caminando vigorosamente–, en el fondo sigue siendo un veinteañero. ¡Estoy seguro de que echa de menos un poco de sal!

Así que no era un _estirado. _El empresario sonrió y se miró las manos. ¿Era cierto eso? ¿Cómo podía echar de menos algo que no había conocido, algo que no había tenido? No era un joven al uso, eso estaba claro: ya desde _más _joven, tras graduarse de la universidad (con honores), empezó a trabajar en la empresa familiar. No sabía qué era tomarse un año sabático o prolongar sus años de estudio para disfrutar de la vida. Su único amigo _per se_ era Jihyun, amistad que comenzó en el colegio, cuando todavía tenía cierta libertad como infante.

También había considerado a Rika una amiga, pero eso parecía quedar ya muy lejos.

–Si tanto le gusta el té, Seo –comenzó, quitándose el recuerdo de la mujer de la cabeza–, podríamos ir un día a una de las teterías que ha abierto la empresa recientemente. Estamos muy interesados en recibir _feedback_ de gente como usted.

–¡Eso estaría DPM!

–¿DPM?

–¡De put…!

–Ahhh, casi hemos llegado, señor Han –interrumpió Keum, el otro guardaespaldas, mientras mandaba callar por gestos a Seo.

Una vez en el ático comprobó que no había ni rastro de Min-ji. Solo Elizabeth llegó trotando hasta sus pies para maullarle y reclamar atención. Se quitó la gabardina (el maletín lo habían traído antes para no cargar con él durante la cena) y cogió a la gata en brazos. Se dirigió a la habitación de invitados que ocupaba su amiga, con la esperanza de que no se hubiera marchado sin decir nada, y suspiró aliviado al ver que sus pertenencias aún estaban allí.

Tras ducharse y cambiarse se preparó vino, como todas las noches, y se tumbó con Elizabeth en su sillón preferido. También había cogido uno de sus libros preferidos de su biblioteca personal de artes ocultas, el _Dictionnaire Infernal_, que había ojeado ya decenas de veces. Pese a que no creía en demonios o magia consideraba estas obras un estudio muy interesante de los miedos y deseos oscuros de la humanidad.

Tras un rato de lectura decidió echar un vistazo a la aplicación de la RFA, preguntándose si encontraría a alguien.

Lo cual era una tontería, porque casi siempre había alguien.

_Saeyoung: en eso te puedo ayudar yo, Jaehee_

_Jaehee Kang: Creo que no me va a gustar tu “ayuda”._

_Saeyoung: quieres las entradas o no? No se puede ser tan tiquismiquis_

_Jaehee Kang: A ver, dime._

_Saeyoung: simplemente entrare en el servidor y te adjudicare una… no, dos entradas, porque supongo que Min-ji tambien quiere ir_

_Jaehee Kang: …_

_Saeyoung: no te preocupes, voy a pagarlas. Ya me daras el dinero cuando nos veamos_

_Jaehee Kang: En fin, todo sea por Zen._

_Jumin Han: ¿Tenía problemas para encontrar entradas para el último musical de Zen, Kang?_

_Jaehee Kang: Hola, señor Han. Pues sí, la web donde las venden ha colapsado y me veía ya sin entradas._

_Jumin Han: Podría habérmelo dicho y yo le habría conseguido unas._

_Yoosung: ya esta el privilegios…_

_Jumin Han: No sé qué problema ves en utilizar mis contactos para ayudar a mis amigos, Yoosung._

_Saeyoung: omg_

_Yoosung: omg_

_Saeyoung: ha dicho_

_Yoosung: AMIGOS_

_ZEN: lolololol_   
_ ZEN: la rebelión de las IAs_

_Saeyoung: lololol_

_Jumin Han: ¿Qué tal ha ido el día a todo el mundo?_

_Yoosung: estudiando para las pruebas de ingles… cada vez veo cosas mas difíciles_

_Saeyoung: bajate del burro ya y pídele ayuda a Min-ji_

_Yoosung: T___________T_

_Jumin Han: Es cierto._

_Jaehee Kang: Ya te dijo que te ayudaría si lo necesitas, Yoosung._

_Yoosung: ya… pero ahora…_

_ZEN: Min te va a ayudar este como este, Yoosung_   
_ ZEN: lo nuestro no es impedimento para que ayudemos a nuestros amigos…_

_Jumin Han: ¿Quién es el baboso ahora?_

_Saeyoung: LOL_   
_ Saeyoung: BITCH SLAP_

_Jaehee Kang: …………………._

_Yoosung: soCORRO ME MUERO_

_Jumin Han: ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?_

_ZEN: Jumin…………………. Para_

_Jumin Han: Como quieras._   
_ Jumin Han: Dejemos morir a Yoosung._

_Yoosung: T_T_

_Jaehee Kang: Señor Han… ¿Qué tal fue la cena?_

_Jumin Han: Aburrida. Estuve a punto de levantarme y decirles que firmasen con otros._

_Jaehee Kang: …Supongo que eso significa que ha firmado._

_Jumin Han: Casi._

_Jaehee Kang: …………………_

_Jumin Han: Les dije que estudiaríamos su propuesta. Que decida mi padre, que es el interesado._

_Yoosung: SAEYOUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Saeyoung: o_O????_

_Yoosung: se me olvido decírtelo!!!_   
_ Yoosung: han estrenado la peli que queríamos ver!!!!_

_Saeyoung: es verdad… quieres ir a verla mañana?_

_Yoosung: SI_

_Jaehee Kang: ¿Y lo de estudiar…?_

_Yoosung: todavía tengo mucho tiempo!!! ;P_

_ZEN: siempre dices lo mismo y…_

_Yoosung: no se si eres quien para hablar sobre estudios!!_

_Jumin Han: Jaja._

_Saeyoung: Jumin Han: el único hombre en la tierra que se rie con únicamente dos “ja”_

_ZEN: si fuera humano todavía, pero todos sabemos que no lo es_

_Jumin Han: Miau._

_ZEN: PERO POR QUE MAULLAS AHORA_

_Jumin Han: Yo creo que maullar siempre encaja._

_Saeyoung: como esta Elly~?_

_Jumin Han: Elizabeth. Y está bien, aquí dormida._

_Saeyoung: quiero verla ❤️_❤️_

_Jumin Han: Preferiría que no lo hicieras._

_Saeyoung: no puedes parar el amor!!!_

_Jumin Han: Elizabeth 3ª no te quiere._

_Yoosung: a que hora mañana, Saeyoung??_

_Saeyoung: eh… podemos quedar por la mañana para comer por el centro e ir al cine ese IMAX_

_Yoosung: a las 11?_

_Saeyoung: me parece bien_

_Yoosung: pues creo que me echare un par de partidas y me ire a dormir_

_Saeyoung: veras que llegas mañana a las 2_

_Yoosung: que noooo, en serio… hasta mañana chicos!!!_

_Jaehee Kang: Buenas noches, Yoosung._

_ZEN: que descanses tio_

_Jumin Han: Pasáoslo bien mañana._

_Saeyoung: ¡!!!!!!!!!_

_Yoosung: ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Jumin Han: …_

Jumin levantó la mirada del teléfono. No sé por qué se esforzaba en tratar bien a la gente si solamente esperaban que fuera cáustico y frío. Estaba un poco cansado de eso.

Tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras más con el resto de miembros de la RFA se despidió. Se había hecho un poco tarde y Min-ji aún no había vuelto. No estaba preocupado, pero por si acaso envió un mensaje privado mediante la aplicación.

_“Min-ji, no quiero meterme en asuntos ajenos, pero si vas a volver a casa…”_

Se detuvo. ¿A casa? Borrar.

_Jumin Han: Min-ji, no quiero meterme en asuntos ajenos, pero si necesitas que alguien te traiga de vuelta al ático avísame y se lo diré al chófer Kim._

Un minuto después le llegó la respuesta.

_Min-ji: Tendría que habértelo dicho… No creo que vaya esta noche a casa. Estoy un poco liada. No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente. ¿Cómo estaba la macedonia?_

_Jumin Han: Estaba muy buena._

_Min-ji: Me alegro mucho ^^_

Los dedos le quemaban. Quería preguntar dónde estaba, si estaba bien, si necesitaba ayuda, si seguía enfadada con él… Pero no podía. No debía. Ese no era él.

Eso no era para él.

_Tealife: el señor Han es el puto a m o_

_Heart_driver: vaya, qué confesión tan repentina_

_Tealife: en serio_   
_ Tealife: hoy ha hablado con Chul-soo y conmigo!_

_Sol_negro: hasta donde se no tiene problemas en las cuerdas vocales_

_Blackbelt: se refiere a que ha hablado con nosotros sobre temas ajenos al trabajo_

_Sol_negro: lo queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?_

_Tealife: lo se, lo se, es pa flipar_   
_ Tealife: hemos hablado sobre TE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_   
_ Tealife: TE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Heart_driver: ahora entiendo muchas cosas…_

_Tealife: le gusta el te blanco con melocotón_

_Sol_negro: wtf???????_

_Blackbelt: si, yo tambien me he quedado…_   
_ Blackbelt: no se, de un tio tan estiloso y con tanta clase te esperas algo mas…_

_Sol_negro: masculino?_

_Tealife: EH, no seais asi_   
_ Tealife: el te no entiende de generos ni sexo!!!_   
_ Tealife: seria una tontería pensar de otro modo_

_Heart_driver: ciertamente_   
_ Heart_driver: el señorito Han es de paladar fino_   
_ Heart_driver: así que algo debe haber visto en el té blanco con melocotón_

_Tealife: además nos dijo_   
_ Tealife: que un dia iria conmigo a una de las tiendas estas de te que han puesto_   
_ Tealife: para que le dijera si tenían bien montao aquello o no_

_Sol_negro: *sonido de chupar*_

_Tealife: anda y vete a la mierda_

_Blackbelt: lololol que bestia_

_Heart_driver: sí que ha cambiado el señorito Han_

_Blackbelt: ya te digo_

_Tealife: hace un par de años no me habría atrevido a hablarle asi ni de coña_   
_ Tealife: y ahora parece que incluso lo desea_

_Sol_negro: eso es el amor_

_Tealife: ahora ya en serio_   
_ Tealife: creeis que el señor Han seria capaz de tener novia?_

_Blackbelt: yo creo que si_   
_ Blackbelt: de tal palo…_

_Heart_driver: el señorito Han no se parece en nada a su padre_

_Sol_negro: yo tb creo que no se parecen_   
_ Sol_negro: además, por que no podría tenerla?_

_Tealife: no se… ya sabeis_   
_ Tealife: a ver, no me gusta juzgar_   
_ Tealife: pero las mujeres de por aquí… suelen buscar chicos mas dulces y eso_   
_ Tealife: que les bailen las aguas_   
_ Tealife: y el señor Han no es un libro abierto, precisamente_

_Blackbelt: hasta a nosotros nos cuesta encontrar pareja…_

_Tealife: no es que seamos unos adonis lol_   
_ Tealife: pero si, no se_   
_ Tealife: y esta el tema del dinero_   
_ Tealife: con todas las interesadas que tiene rondándolo_   
_ Tealife: seguro que por andarse con pies de plomo con todas acaba perdiéndose la buena_

_Heart_driver: yo creo que encontrará lo que busca antes de lo que esperamos_   
_ Heart_driver: al menos así lo espero_   
_ Heart_driver: el señorito Han es como un hijo para mí_   
_ Heart_driver: y quiero que sea feliz_

_Tealife: quebonitojoder_

_Blackbelt: *se suena los mocos*_


	5. Sábado: El idioma de la amistad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parece que alguien cambia de opinión y Jumin asiste acompañado al trabajo.

_Sábado: El idioma de la amistad_

El heredero de la corporación estaba poniéndose uno de sus trajes favoritos para ir a trabajar ese día: pantalón, chaleco y chaqueta de un gris casi metalizado, camisa de un impoluto color blanco y corbata malva con unos dibujos geométricos en filigrana dorada. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que tenía que ir bien vestido.

Cuando se estaba calzando escuchó ruido en el salón y frunció el ceño, extrañado. Miró su reloj de muñeca. Era muy pronto, así que solo le cuadraba que fuera alguna de las sirvientas.

Tras coger a Elizabeth en brazos abrió la puerta que daba al salón y le saludó el sonido del televisor encendido. Dudaba que ninguna sirvienta viera la televisión en horas de trabajo.

–¡Buenos días!

Dirigió la vista hacia la dueña de aquella voz, con ligera sorpresa marcando sus facciones. Encontró a Min-ji trasteando por la cocina, vestida de manera formal: falda y chaqueta a juego de color beige oscuro con camisa negra lisa. No, ese no era el atuendo habitual de su amiga.

–Eh… Buenos días –soltó a Elizabeth en el sillón (no sin antes hacerle las carantoñas matutinas pertinentes) y se acercó a la mujer humana–. No te esperaba despierta.

–Eso es porque tengo que hablar contigo. Vaya pintaza tiene tu desayuno –comentó, cambiando de tema, mientras señalaba a la bandeja que descansaba en la encimera rodeada de periódicos.

–Lo… ¿Lo quieres?

–No, no, es tuyo. Yo ya estoy haciéndome lo mío.

Jumin curioseó el desayuno de su amiga. Ella siempre había preferido la comida occidental a la de su país, alegando que era más fácil de preparar, y esta vez se había decidido por unas rebanadas de pan coronadas por un huevo frito, acompañadas por una manzana. También estaba hirviendo agua en una tetera y entrecerró los ojos, intrigado por saber para qué sería esa agua.

–Es para hacerme un té –le había leído la mente–. Té blanco y melocotón.

–Oh… Ese es…

–Tu favorito –interrumpió ella.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Digamos que simplemente lo sé.

–¿Te ha enseñado Saeyoung a hackear dispositivos?

Min-ji rio con ganas ante la ocurrencia de Jumin, sin saber de dónde procedía semejante idea.

–¿A qué viene eso?

–Anoche hablé de té con mis guardias de seguridad mientras volvíamos dando un paseo de la cena de negocios a la que asistí, y les comenté que ese era mi preferido.

–¿Volviste caminando? –inquirió, con una sonrisa. Abrió la tetera e introdujo el filtro de té, provocando una explosión de aroma casi inmediata.

–Sí. Estaba cerca y no me apetecía tomar el coche. Hacía buena noche.

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y comenzó a hojear los periódicos, sin prestarles demasiada atención. Min-ji puso su desayuno al lado del de su amigo. Poco después volcó el té en una taza que Jumin no reconoció como suya (probablemente la hubiera traído ella en su equipaje) y, para su sorpresa, ella cogió otra taza del aparador y también la llenó.

–No creerías que te iba a dejar sin té.

Un calor agradable se expandió por el pecho del hombre. No estaba acostumbrado a esos pequeños gestos desinteresados.

Nadie hacía gestos desinteresados a su alrededor.

–Muchas gracias, Min-ji.

Ella movió una mano para restar importancia al asunto. No pudo responder verbalmente porque ya estaba peleándose con su desayuno.

–No me has dicho cómo sabías que era mi favorito.

–¡Se dice el pecado, pero no el pecador!

Menuda excusa de cobardes.

–Estás pensando que soy una cobarde.

–¿Cómo haces para leerme la mente?

–¡Que te conozco desde hace un tiempo, Jumin!

El hombre simplemente gruñó con suavidad mientras leía un artículo en la prensa internacional. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente y, de nuevo, en el silencio de los amigos. Ella veía un programa matutino y él la miraba a ella de reojo mientras, entre medias, leía fragmentos de artículos de los periódicos. Comía con cuidado, con la cabeza justo encima del plato para evitar mancharse. Jumin había aprendido a la fuerza que Min-ji podía ser muy patosa: por ejemplo, en la primera fiesta de la RFA tuvo que cambiarse de vestido porque había caído de lleno en un charco de barro (previsora, había traído otro vestido) cuando corría hacia ellos por ser la primera vez que los veía a todos juntos y Saeyoung estuvo riéndose a intervalos regulares a lo largo de dos horas, provocando que muchos de los invitados pensaran que era un demente.

No se equivocaban mucho, la verdad.

La televisión daba ahora la previsión del tiempo. Jumin no solía ver la televisión (en estos días Min-ji la había visto más que él en los últimos meses), aunque se dio cuenta de que no era un sonido que le molestase. No era desagradable que las voces de desconocidos alejasen la soledad que uno podía sentir de cuando en cuando.

No, no tenía nada que ver que Min-ji estuviera allí con él.

Siguió pasando páginas de los periódicos, leyendo únicamente las secciones que le interesaban por su trabajo. Terminó su desayuno y cogió el té, todavía caliente. Disfrutó sorbo a sorbo del suave sabor del melocotón, que se expandía por su boca amablemente. Ese sabor entre dulce y ácido, con el ligero amargor del té. Miró la taza, satisfecho, con una media sonrisa. El té blanco con melocotón nunca defraudaba.

Todo el mundo nota cuando alguien está mirándole fijamente. Nadie sabe explicarlo; es una sensación que chasquea en la parte trasera del cerebro y se expande hasta la base del cráneo, donde nacen las orejas. En ese momento el empresario tuvo esta sensación y se giró abruptamente hacia la mujer, con un deseo oculto de cazarla a mitad de su exploración visual.

Min-ji soltó el aire que visiblemente había estado conteniendo, con un jadeo de sorpresa. Carraspeó y se movió con velocidad, evitando los ojos grises y profundos de su amigo, que interrogaban sin necesidad de palabras. Jumin estuvo a punto de reírse pero prefirió mantener la compostura (no quería arriesgarse a otro enfado). Recogió todo lo usado durante su desayuno e, ignorando las protestas de su amigo («No hagas eso, ya lo lavarán las criadas»), se puso a fregar los platos.

No fue hasta que el heredero se levantó para empezar a ponerse en marcha que Min-ji empezó a hablar, con la duda presente en su tono.

–Jumin, quería… decirte algo.

–Soy todo oídos.

La mujer cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, inquieta.

–Quería pedirte perdón por lo de anteayer –los ojos fijos en Jumin, la cabeza gacha, como un perrito que sabe que ha hecho algo mal–. Creo que estuvo fuera de lugar.

–No… entendí bien por qué te enfadaste, pero no pasa nada. No me gusta perder el tiempo estando enfadado con los demás –procuró que en su voz se notase que no le daba mayor importancia al asunto.

–Eso es muy tú –una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la traductora.

Cuánto brilla el sol hoy.

»El caso es que estuve pensando, lo hablé con quien tenía que hablarlo, y… Creo que voy a aceptar la traducción –soltó de corrido, sin parar a tomar aire–. Si todavía no tiene traductor, claro… –añadió rápidamente.

Jumin entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. Elizabeth se acercó a él y se le restregó, mimosa. No sabía qué motivos habría detrás del cambio de parecer de su amiga y tampoco los cuestionó.

–No, aún no habíamos contactado con nadie. Es tuya si la quieres.

–También había pensado –continuó ella– que podría ir contigo hoy a C&R y trabajar allí in situ. No necesito mesa ni nada, puedo trabajar en vuestra sala de descanso. Si… Si te parece bien, claro.

¿Bien? ¿Parecerle bien? ¿Parecerle bien a Jumin Han, que llevaba años detrás intentando convencer a su amiga (y a toda la RFA, prácticamente) de que trabajase para él (para su empreeeesa)?

No sabía si le parecía bien o no, pero una sonrisa completa curvó sus labios.

–Haré que lleven una mesa a mi despacho y lo harás allí. No quiero que nadie te moleste.

Y con eso dio por zanjado el tema, considerando que evitaría de ese modo que ella pudiera cambiar de opinión.

El guardaespaldas que los acompañaba hoy miraba con curiosidad a Min-ji. Al menos lo hizo hasta que se dio cuenta de que Jumin estaba lanzándole verdaderas amenazas silenciosas con los ojos, pasando entonces a deleitarse con el paisaje urbano. El chófer Kim miraba por el retrovisor, divertido. Decidió romper el hielo (se lo agradecerían más tarde).

–Señorita Mun, me alegro mucho de verla –sonrió al retrovisor para que Min-ji lo viera.

–¡Y yo también, Kim! ¿Cómo estás?

Jumin abrió la boca para hablar, mas la cerró al instante. No tenía por qué interferir en esa conversación.

–Pues aquí me ve… Dando volantazos de un lado a otro, como he hecho siempre.

–Se te ve bien de salud, que es lo que importa.

–Sí, eso sí. Y usted está guapísima, como siempre –rio el conductor, contento por tener a una pasajera tan participativa.

Tic.

–¡No me llames de usted, hazme el favor! –se echó hacia delante en el asiento para asomar la cabeza por el hueco entre los asientos de piloto y copiloto–. Ya te lo dije la última vez.

–Es una costumbre que tengo desde que empecé a trabajar para la familia Han. El cliente siempre manda.

–Bueno, pero yo no soy de la familia Han ni soy una empresaria de éxito amante de los gatos –Jumin le echó una mirada de soslayo–, así que tutéame… Incluso me puedes llamar Min-ji.

–No, no, por favor. Un nombre tan hermoso no puede pasear por mis ajados labios –expuso el conductor, con tono falsamente afectado.

–Ay, adulador. Seguro que las tienes a todas rendidas a tus pies.

Empujó con suavidad el sillón del conductor y ambos rieron. Incluso Sin, el guardaespaldas, sonrió.

–Te tiene calado, eh –dijo este último, señalando con el pulgar a los asientos traseros.

–No lo sabes tú bien, Chulsoo, no lo sabes tú bien. Bueno, Mun –giró el volante a la izquierda, concentrándose unos segundos y dejando la oración en el aire–, me contó el señorito Han que pronto vais a preparar otra fiesta.

–Cooorrecto –dijo ella, chasqueando los dedos–. Como V… Jihyun –se corrigió, ya que Kim lo conocía desde que era pequeño– ya está en condiciones me toca prepararla con él. Así libramos a Jumin –posó una mano en el brazo de su amigo– de ese coñazo.

–Nunca me ha parecido un coñazo coordinar la fiesta, Min-ji –rezongó el mencionado, ligeramente azorado de ser el tema de conversación por un instante–. No sé de dónde has sacado eso.

–¿No? Vaya –ladeó la cabeza, pensativa–. Jihyun me ha dicho alguna vez que lamenta haberte dejado esa carga durante todos estos años, que estabas demasiado ocupado con tu trabajo como para darte aun más trabajo.

Jumin suspiró. Eso era muy Jihyun. Su amigo tenía esa tendencia autodestructiva de cargarse encima todos los problemas y afrontarlos solo. Por esto mismo había estado cerca de quedarse ciego e incluso de morir: por no querer molestar a nadie, por proteger a todos, por no confiar más en los demás.

Lo que más le dolía a Jumin era que no había confiado en él.

–Ya deberías saber cómo es V… Si pudiera trabajaría por todos nosotros para que viviéramos felices.

El chófer decidió animar el ambiente contando unos cuantos de sus chistes horrorosos. Jumin amenazó un par de veces con bajarle el sueldo (siempre de broma, no lo haría ni en mil años) e incluso con despedir al guardaespaldas por reírse con un par de ellos. Min-ji también se rio con alguno y, al ver que a ella no le caía reprimenda, el guardia se quejó de tamaña injusticia. Su jefe simplemente se encogió de hombros, palmas arriba y cejas arqueadas.

Una vez en el recibidor del edificio de C&R todos los trabajadores allí presentes se inclinaron ligeramente, al unísono, para saludar al hijo del presidente. Min-ji asintió con la cabeza, con una mueca de aprobación en el rostro. Jumin se acercó al mostrador de recepción para solicitar un pase de invitada para Min-ji y el empleado encargado de dicha función trabajó como no había trabajado nunca; Min-ji apenas veía los dedos teclear de la velocidad a la que iba.

–Aquí tiene, señor –el empleado dejó el colgante portatarjetas con el pase de invitado en el mostrador y lo deslizó con ambas manos hacia el empresario, en gesto de respeto y sumisión.

–Gracias, Choi. Ven aquí –se giró hacia su amiga, colgante en mano, y le pasó la correa de color azul oscuro por el cuello. Por el rabillo del ojo observó que el empleado se quedaba ligeramente boquiabierto. Quizá no había sido buena idea hacer un gesto que podría parecer tan íntimo en medio de toda aquella gente–. No es que te haga falta, realmente, pero tengo que dar ejemplo.

Min-ji, que había enmudecido de repente, asintió con timidez. Jumin arqueó una ceja, lanzando una pregunta. La mujer esta vez negó y sonrió.

Él la guio por la oficina. Solo había estado otra vez allí, con Zen, cuando rodó el anuncio para la comida de gatos. Parecía ligeramente asombrada por la magnitud del edificio: tantos pasillos de colores claros con suelo oscuro, que se bifurcaban y acababan en decenas y decenas de oficinas. Jumin sabía de primera mano que ella trabajaba en una oficina que no era ni medio piso del rascacielos.

–Ven, vamos a saludar a la asistente Kang.

Llegaron a la sala donde trabajaba la asistente de dirección, en un cubículo mucho más grande que el de cualquiera de sus compañeros rasos. Jaehee solo reconoció por la figura a Jumin en un principio, sin darse cuenta de que Min-ji también estaba allí.

–Señor Han, llega usted a tiempo –disparó, sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que miraba con fruición–. Necesito que confirme con el señor presidente si el miércoles van a ir a comer o no. También necesito que mire estos papeles de Recursos Humanos, porque me parece que están haciendo cosas que no le gustaría. Ah, y tiene que firmar de nuevo el proyecto de Kim, de Producción, porque ha modificado un par de puntos.

–Jaehee, no lo has dejado ni hablar… –comentó rápidamente Min-ji cuando encontró un hueco mientras respiraba su amiga.

Al escuchar su nombre por alguien que no era el señor Han, Jaehee levantó la cabeza con rapidez, los ojos como platos y una sonrisa en la boca, sorprendida.

–¡Min! –se levantó y se acercó a la otra mujer para darle un abrazo. Ambas rieron–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué tienes un pase de invitada?

–¡He venido a traducir! –exclamó, levantando el maletín donde llevaba su ordenador portátil.

–¿A traducir? Entonces… –intercambió una mirada con su jefe– eso quiere decir que has aceptado nuestro encargo.

–Sí, me lo he pensado mejor y… No quería darte más trabajo teniendo que contactar a otro traductor.

–¿Cómo sabías que me caería a mí?

–Si está Jumin involucrado siempre te va a caer a ti.

Jaehee suspiró y Min-ji rio. Se cogieron de la mano y se dieron un apretón cariñoso para darse valor mutuamente. El director notó que había más de un, de dos y de tres pares de ojos posados en ellos. Empezaba a escuchar susurros, probablemente preguntándose quién era esa mujer tan guapa que acompañaba al señor Han y que conocía a Jaehee. Será miembro de esa asociación a la que pertenece el jefe, decía uno. Estarán juntos, se preguntaba otro. A él le importaba bien poco lo que dijeran, pero sabía de buena tinta, por conversaciones en la aplicación de la RFA, que a Min-ji no le gustaba que hablaran de ella, porque la mayoría de las veces no sabía cómo responder a ello.

–Asistente Kang, creo que deberíamos ponernos los tres a trabajar –alzó el tono levemente en la última palabra, lo que provocó movimiento entre sus empleados y comprensión por parte de Jaehee.

–Tiene razón. Ya hablaremos en el descanso.

Tras la despedida de Jaehee se encaminaron hacia el despacho del director. Cuando éste abrió la puerta ella se quedó quieta, sin entrar. Parecía confusa e incluso un poco asustada, reconociendo visualmente el lugar. Su amigo decidió entrar antes y abrir los estores para que la luz diera un aspecto distinto a la sala.

–Entra y siéntate, que voy a avisar para que traigan una mesa –señaló una de las butacas ubicadas cerca de la pared mientras cogía el teléfono fijo del escritorio. Pidió la mesa a los encargados de mobiliario, sin quitar ojo de su amiga. Se había sentado con las piernas muy juntas y la espalda muy recta y se arreglaba el flequillo mientras observaba con curiosidad y ligeramente boquiabierta todos los objetos expuestos en las vitrinas y estanterías.

Cinco minutos después llamaron a la puerta. El escritorio era negro, del mismo color que el de Jumin para no estropear el equilibrio cromático que tanto lo complacía. También trajeron una silla de oficina con la que Minji no parecía muy contenta, pero no dijo nada para no molestar a los trabajadores.

Una vez se habían ido, Minji colocó sus cosas encima del escritorio: portátil conectado a la electricidad y a la red de la oficina (Jumin, dame la contraseña del wifi), teclado, ratón, un par de diccionarios de papel, su móvil, auriculares y…

–¿Esa es la foto que nos echamos la última fiesta? –preguntó Jumin, acercándose para verla de cerca.

–Sí. Me ayuda a concentrarme, no sé por qué…

Esa foto no era la foto de la que estaba más orgulloso. Tenía la chaqueta sujeta con una mano y colgando por detrás del hombro, la corbata torcida, el chaleco a medio desabotonar, una media sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas sonrosadas. Del vino, obviamente. No tenía nada que ver que le rodease la cintura un brazo esbelto y delicado, cuya dueña sonreía a la cámara como si fuera el alma más feliz del universo, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, gritando cualquier palabra que Jihyun hubiera estipulado aquella vez, ni que su brazo libre reposase sobre el hombro opuesto de la susodicha.

Miró al resto de los miembros. Todos reían. Zen estaba en el lado opuesto, colgado de Yoosung, que abrazaba a Zen y a Saeyoung. Jaehee alzaba los pulgares, colocada al lado de Min-ji. Jihyun, todavía con gafas de sol, colocaba pulgar e índice de ambas manos con forma de pistola, señalando a cámara.

Ahora recordaba por qué Minji le rodeaba la cintura. No quería salir en la foto porque consideraba que tenía un aspecto bastante indigno, pero ella insistió y lo agarró del bajo de la camisa, hasta que cedió y posó para la foto.

En cuanto a su mano apoyada en el hombro de su amiga… Bueno, no tenía explicación para ello. Quizá la _familiaridad_ con que ella lo agarraba lo impulsó a imprimirle ese sentimiento a la escena. _No, eso no era. Te lo pasaste bien, Jumin. Estabas contento. No creo que sea ningún crimen aceptarlo._

–¿La imprimiste tú?

–No, me la dio Jih… V.

–¿Por qué usas su apodo?

–Eh… Bueno, es que no sé si al hablar con otros debería llamarlo Jihyun o V. Nunca le he preguntado qué prefiere.

–Puedes llamarlo Jihyun, estoy bastante seguro de que no le importa.

–Pueees –alargó la palabra mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en la butaca– se la pedí a Jihyun cuando me enseñó las fotos de la fiesta. Me encanta esa foto.

–Salís todos estupendos.

–Jumin, _estamos_. Tú también estabas genial.

–Genial.

–Pues claro –clicaba y clicaba e iban abriéndose programas en su ordenador, preparándose para la traducción–. No eres consciente de lo guapo que eres, ¿verdad?

_Madre del amor hermoso_.

–No… paro a pensarlo demasiado. No es algo que me preocupe.

Minji lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin levantar la cabeza.

–Ya… Bueno, señor modesto, deme el proyecto a traducir.

Presto y veloz se acercó a su maletín y sacó el proyecto de dentro, cediéndole la parte que acabaría en manos del cliente inglés.

–Jumin…

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿No me puedes dar el archivo digital?

–Ah.

La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad. Min-ji se había puesto los auriculares y trabajaba con tesón: a veces sus dedos volaban por el teclado y eran imposibles de seguir; otras veces se quedaba atascada y miraba al techo, o al teclado, u hojeaba sin demasiada motivación alguno de los diccionarios. Estaba encaramada al asiento, a veces en cuclillas y otras con las piernas cruzadas, pero casi nunca sentada recta y con los pies tocando el suelo. A veces movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, siguiendo la música, y otras movía los labios en silencio, siguiendo la canción.

Pero vamos, no es que Jumin la estuviera _observando_ ni mucho menos.

Entraron en su despacho varias veces, trabajadores que buscaban su aprobación en algo o que enviaban como mensajeros por motivos ulteriores. No hubo uno solo que no se sorprendiera de ver allí a Min-ji, aunque ella los ignoró por completo y siguió con lo suyo. De hecho, no parecía ni que se diera cuenta de que habían entrado.

En cierto momento Jumin estaba revisando unos correos electrónicos relacionados con un inversor externo cuando un grito lo hizo saltar en el sitio.

–¡Pero aquí qué coño quiere decir! –exclamó a pleno pulmón Min-ji, acercándose a la pantalla y deteniéndose a escasos milímetros.

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos, respirando pesadamente tras el susto. La traductora se dio cuenta pasados unos segundos de su explosión de ira y giró la cabeza hacia el empresario, balbuceando.

–Pe… Perdón. Es que aquí hay algo escrito de manera muy retorcida y… Lo siento –se disculpó, casi en un susurro.

–No estoy acostumbrado a los gritos. Suele ser una oficina bastante silenciosa.

–No deberías ser tan permisivo conmigo, Jumin.

–No te sigo.

–Si fuese un trabajador tuyo me habrías echado la bronca, y lo sabes.

Él se encogió de hombros. No entraría ahora en el debate de que ella no era su empleada y blablablá. En cierto modo tenía razón, pero no se veía con la capacidad de regañarla por algo tan… banal.

–Mejor voy al servicio, a ver si me despejo.

Sin más dilación, se levantó y salió por la puerta. Jumin retornó a su correo electrónico, decidido a terminar la conversación que había mantenido durante días con el inversor. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y pensó que Min-ji había tardado muy poco antes de levantar la vista.

–Hola, Jumin.

Con una sonrisa, el interpelado se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la persona que acababa de entrar.

–Hola, papá. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Vine a la oficina para hablar con un par de personas y decidí pasarme a ver qué tal estabas –explicó tras un abrazo cariñoso a su hijo–. He visto a Mun salir de aquí.

–Sí, Min-ji está trabajando en una traducción para nosotros. Se empeñó en venir a la oficina para hacerla in situ y consideré que sería mejor tenerla aquí por si su presencia perturbaba a alguien.

Los ojos de su padre relucieron.

–Entiendo. Me fijé en que iba descalza.

Correcto, los zapatos estaban bajo el escritorio. Jumin suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

–Se sienta sin tocar el suelo. No sé cómo puede estar cómoda así.

Han senior rio y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hijo.

–Me alegro de que tengas amigos, Jumin. Siempre has sido un poco reservado.

–Ya tenía amigos. Jihyun siempre lo ha sido.

–Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

El hombre más joven estaba a punto de responder cuando se abrió la puerta, acompañada de alguien que hablaba en voz alta.

–¡Jumin! ¡Pues no te digo que va uno y…!

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio que estaba allí el padre de su amigo. Se envaró a la velocidad de la luz y realizó una inclinación completa, en gesto de deferencia absoluta. Sus facciones mostraban pánico repentino.

–¡Señor Han! ¡No sabía que estaba aquí! Lo lamento muchísimo.

El hombre rio a carcajada limpia y movió una mano, restándole importancia. Se acercó a Min-ji y la obligó a enderezarse.

–No necesito tantas reverencias, muchacha.

–Puedo… irme si lo desea –los ojos de la mujer se encontraron con los de Jumin, buscando su _perdón_ en silencio. Éste no sabía bien qué tenía que perdonar, así que entrecerró los ojos, curioso.

–En absoluto. Ya me ha contado mi hijo que estás trabajando en algo importante para la compañía. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Ella se quedó patidifusa cuando vio a Han padre inclinarse levemente, en agradecimiento. Negó con las manos y la cabeza, totalmente desencajada ante la presencia de alguien tan importante.

–Te vas a ensuciar los calcetines si vas descalza, Min-ji.

Jumin no había visto un tono de rojo tan subido en su corta vida. El rosto de su amiga parecía a punto de explotar de la vergüenza y el empresario estaba convencido de que, de haber estado solos, se habría tirado a su cuello para estrangularlo.

–Gracias por el consejo, _señor Han_.

Musitando una disculpa se dirigió hacia su asiento y lo ocupó, intentando mantener una postura humana y visiblemente incómoda.

–Siéntate como quieras, Min-ji. Mi padre no muerde.

–Deja a la chiquilla, Jumin. ¿No ves que la estás aturrullando?

Mirada incrédula.

–No pasa nada, señor Han. Estoy acostumbrada al… trato con Jumin.

Mirada perpleja.

–Sí, la verdad es que hay que mentalizarse para tratar con mi hijo. Y bueno, cuéntame, ¿qué tal te va con Ryu? Recuerdo que os vi juntos en la última fiesta de vuestra asociación, la RFA.

Jumin estaba seguro de que Min-ji huiría para esconderse en el confín más recóndito del mundo esa misma noche.

–Papá, creo que no es una pregunta adecuada…

–No pasa nada, Jumin –interrumpió ella, con gelidez–. No sabría decirle, señor Han. Diría que ahora mismo… no muy bien.

–Entiendo. Es una pena… Si alguna vez necesitas alguien con quien hablar que sepa de relaciones quedas invitada a mi casa.

–Ni de broma, papá –saltó Jumin, más rápido de lo que habría deseado–. Para una relación estable que pareces tener…

–Siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar a los amigos de mi hijo. Junghee lo entendería, no es como las demás.

–Ese no es el problema. Qué vas a saber tú de relaciones…

De este modo consiguió que el tema se desviara de Min-ji y entró en un tira y afloja amistoso con su padre. La mujer parecía atender mientras escribía con tranquilidad para no parecer maleducada. Su padre le recordó que tenían comida familiar el miércoles, que ya lo había confirmado con la asistente Kang. Jumin, por su parte, le mencionó unos cuantos asuntos de la empresa que requerían su atención.

–En fin, creo que debería marcharme –se levantó de la butaca que había ocupado al lado de Min-ji, provocando que ésta se levantara como empujada por un resorte, en deferencia–. Puedes quedarte sentada, Mun. No hace falta que estés tan tensa, no soy tan estirado como dicen por ahí.

Ella sonrió, con esa sonrisa nerviosa de los que no saben qué hacer, y Jumin se acercó a su padre para acompañarlo a la puerta del despacho. Unos gestos del mayor le hicieron salir fuera de la sala y cerrar la puerta.

–Parece que Mun está un poco triste. Asegúrate de tratarla bien.

–Siempre trato bien a mis amigos.

–Lo sé. Pero hay que cuidar mejor a los que tienen el corazón perdido.

–Qué poeta estás hecho, papá.

Tras unas cuantas palabras de despedida lo vio alejarse, pasillo abajo, en compañía de sus dos guardaespaldas. La visita de su padre parecía demasiado precisa para ser… casual. Estaba seguro de que le había llegado la información de que Min-ji se encontraba en la oficina y se había querido pasar para saludarla. Le perdían las mujeres hermosas, era algo a lo que nunca podía resistirse.

Cuando volvió a su despacho Min-ji tenía ya los auriculares puestos y no parecía dispuesta a hablar sobre lo ocurrido. El hombre, pues, prefirió no referir el tema y se sentó frente a su escritorio, preparado para seguir trabajando. A pesar de que continuó realizando sus tareas a buen ritmo, despachando llamadas con precisión y celeridad y atendiendo a todo aquel que entraba en su despacho con algún recado, sus ojos se desviaban cada poco tiempo hacia la mujer que tecleaba en su ordenador y se mordía los labios, pensativa. Todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente se reflejaba en su ovalado rostro y Jumin se preguntó si él también era tan fácil de leer.

–Jumin, no sé tú, pero yo estoy a punto de desfallecer –habló Min-ji quedamente, mirando a los ojos a su amigo. Un vistazo al reloj le confirmó que había pasado alguna que otra hora–. Me voy a comer algo porque si no…

–Aguarda un momento –Jumin cogió el teléfono de la oficina y marcó tres cifras de llamada directa. No saludó–. Receso –colgó, sin más.

Min-ji sonrió, para sorpresa de Jumin.

–Era Jaehee, ¿verdad?

–¿Cómo…?

–Puede que no lo creas, pero Jaehee es más importante para ti de lo que te parece.

Jumin no contestó y se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta acompañado por Min-ji. Claro que era importante: era un miembro de la RFA y su asistente. Era más que una secretaria. Le ayudaba en asuntos de trabajo y personales, y a pesar de todo lo que lo cuestionaba o de las veces que amenazaba con abandonar todo aquello nunca lo había dejado tirado.

En honor a la verdad, Min-ji probablemente no se refería a eso. Él sabía en el fondo que, pasara lo que pasara de ahí en adelante, Jaehee Kang sería su amiga para siempre.

Lo más curioso es que él _deseaba_ que así fuera por parte de ella.

Se encontraron con Jaehee en el rellano, al lado del ascensor. Bajarían al comedor, cogerían los platos del día (aunque Jumin nunca comía lo que los demás empleados) y volverían a su planta, a la zona de descanso. Min-ji comentó por el camino que no sabía si se podría acostumbrar jamás a una empresa tan gigantesca, con tanta gente yendo y viniendo. Les confesó que a veces sentía cierta fobia social, un ligero caso de misantropía. Cuando era pequeña tuvo que ir durante un tiempo al psicólogo porque no hacía más que pelearse con los demás niños bajo el pretexto de que «todos eran tontos». Tras estas palabras Jumin la interrumpió y aseveró que probablemente tenía razón, ya que no muchas personas parecían brillantes en los tiempos que corrían, y Jaehee estuvo a punto de lanzarle rayos láser por los ojos.

El comedor no estaba tan lleno como lo estaría en un día de diario, pero aun así buena parte de la plantilla de C&R se encontraba allí para aprovechar el descanso y reponer energías para las horas que les quedaban en la empresa. Las filas para adquirir sus porciones de comida se alargaban hasta tocar una de las paredes de la ancha sala y Min-ji torció el gesto, no muy conforme con tener que guardar cola. Jaehee, que la había visto, la agarró del brazo cariñosamente y tiró de ella con suavidad para ponerse al final de la cola.

Jumin había observado todo el intercambio con incredulidad y las agarró a ambas por los hombros, parándolas en seco.

–¿A dónde creéis que vais?

–¿A guardar cola? –se mofó Jaehee, atónita.

–¿De verdad pensáis que el director de C&R va a guardar _cola_ en su propio comedor?

Sin soltarlas, giró en redondo obligándolas a girar con él, y las dirigió a una puerta que daba presumiblemente a las cocinas.

–Pues no se me había ocurrido… Lo normal, de todas formas, es que tú –Min-ji dio varios toques con la punta del dedo índice– no tengas que estar en la cola, pero Jaehee es una _simple_ empleada –sus palabras se ganaron el asentimiento de Jaehee– y yo ni siquiera trabajo aquí, así que supongo que tendré que pagar la comida.

Esta amiga suya no cesaba de sorprenderlo. ¿En qué cabeza cabía que hiciera a su amiga pagar por comer en su empresa?

–Menuda bobada. Encima de que vienes a ayudarme te voy a hacer pagar.

–Estoy trabajando, no es como si te ayudara gratis.

–Para el caso…

Mientras discutían sin que la sonrisa se les borrara de los labios la puerta se abrió y un pinche de cocina, vestido de blanco de pies a gorro, les entregó una bolsa de papel de volumen considerable. Tras una profunda reverencia, dirigida a Jumin, se despidió y se internó de nuevo en la cocina.

–Andando.

Dejó a las mujeres atrás y agarró la bolsa con ambos brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo tras comprobar que no corría el riesgo de ensuciarse. Oyó que ambas mujeres se susurraban algo, pero no era capaz de _escuchar_ qué decían. Unas risitas provocaron un deseo casi irrefrenable de girarse y preguntar abiertamente de qué se trataba; aguantó como pudo (_dignidad, obviamente_) y llegó a la puerta del ascensor, donde no podrían escapar de él.

Una vez dentro del receptáculo arqueó una ceja en dirección a las dos amigas, inquisitivo. Min-ji le sonrió con pureza, una sonrisa que habría engañado a cualquier otro, y Jaehee simplemente lo ignoró, colocándose las gafas en lo más alto del puente de la nariz.

–¿Algo que deba saber? –inquirió, tras carraspear.

–No sé a qué te refieres –canturreó Min-ji, cogiéndose las manos por detrás, como si fuera una niña.

–¿Asistente Kang?

–No soy quién para traicionar a una amiga –expuso, solemne, cruzando los brazos.

–Le doy un día libre esta semana que entra si me lo dice.

El ascensor había ido recogiendo más gente a medida que subía, gente que escuchaba curiosa y con cierta sorpresa el intercambio entre los tres miembros de la RFA.

–Tenía que ver con su físico, señor Han.

–¡Jaeheeeeeeeee! –gimió la otra mujer, lanzándose hacia la asistente de dirección y zarandeándola.

–¿Alguna parte en concreto? –Jumin _solamente_ quería chinchar a su amiga, no es que le interesase realmente…

–Su… –Jaehee dudó, mirando en derredor y cuestionándose si debía decirlo. Su duda no duró demasiado–. Su _retaguardia_, señor Han.

El suave lamento de Min-ji se prolongó durante varios segundos, mientras escondía su rubor tras las manos. Jumin se aclaró la garganta y miró al frente, notando las miradas alucinadas de sus empleados. Oh, cuánto iban a hablar del sonrojo que apareció en las facciones esculturales de su jefe.

–Jaehee, eres una traidora.

–En pago, pasaré ese día de descanso contigo. Podemos hacer maratón.

–No creas que te perdonaré tan fácilmente –señaló, con una expresión a caballo entre una sonrisa y una mueca de enfado.

–Tu cara dice lo contrario, Min-ji –dijo entre risas la asistente.

El camino hasta la sala de descanso estuvo lleno de ojos que los seguían, dedos que señalaban con disimulo y susurros que hablaban de ellos. En la sala no fue muy distinto: parecía que venía gente de otros pisos a comer ahí solo por verlos a ellos.

Ocuparon la misma mesa del día anterior y Jumin repartió los recipientes de plástico. Min-ji abrió el suyo y se maravilló. Unos pedazos de lomo a la pimienta la aguardaban, rodeados de verduras de diversa índole.

–Debe ser la comida más selecta que he ingerido en tiempo –comentó Jaehee, compartiendo pensamiento con su amiga.

–Siempre te niegas cuando te lo ofrezco. No sé por qué has aceptado hoy.

–Hoy no es un día cualquiera. Que esté aquí Min-ji lo cambia todo.

Jumin asintió, mostrando su conformidad. Los tres empezaron a comer en un silencio salpicado de ligeros gemidos de placer de Min-ji, que disfrutaba con la comida como si no hubiera comido en semanas. Cada vez que emitía uno de sus sonidos, Jaehee reía y la miraba con alegría.

Jumin no podía evitar sonreír, contento de poder hacer feliz a su amiga con tan poco. La sonrisa no lo abandonaba, bocado tras bocado. Estaba acostumbrado a comer solo y no se había imaginado que comer dos días seguidos acompañado pudiera ser tan _divertido_.

–Lo que es ser director… –dijo un hombre en voz baja, hablando con algún otro. Estaba acostumbrado a las envidias de los demás. Mientras no pasaran de eso…

–Habría que ver si _esa _tiene las rodillas rojas –le respondió otra voz masculina cuyo volumen era tal que pretendía falsamente pasar desapercibida, pero que se escuchó claramente en toda la sala.

Jumin soltó el tenedor de golpe y miró a sus compañeras de mesa. Jaehee había girado la cabeza y buscaba con la mirada al posible dueño de la voz, mientras que Min-ji parecía que se había _encogido_: había recogido los pies en el asiento y se había rodeado las rodillas con los brazos, avergonzada. Miró a Jumin a los ojos, sin saber muy bien cómo responder.

–Grandísimo hijo de… –el director de C&R se puso de pie, erguido en toda su estatura. Echó una visual a la sala. Algunos empleados buscaban con la mirada a quien había dicho eso, genuinamente preocupados a la par que estupefactos. De verdad había alguien _tan estúpido_ que dijera tales barbaridades en presencia del hijo del presidente–. ¿Quién _hostias_ ha dicho eso?

Jaehee jadeó, patidifusa ante el colorido vocabulario del que estaba haciendo uso su jefe. Como era de esperar, nadie levantó la mano ni se proclamó autor de semejantes aseveraciones.

–Si no sale quien lo haya dicho, descartando a las mujeres, todos los hombres presentes serán considerados como los perpetradores y se les abrirá un expediente.

Protestas encendidas. Jaehee se levantó también, intentando calmar a Jumin antes de que se dejase llevar _demasiado_ y decidida a solventarlo ella. Aunque el director mostraba el desacuerdo en sus ojos con la manera de Jaehee de llevar las cosas, por el bien de la empresa y de su padre decidió no involucrarse más allá de lo necesario.

–Como bien ha dicho el señor Han –proyectó la voz para que se escuchara con fuerza en toda la sala –si no sale el culpable se procederá a expedientar a todos los presentes por no respetar la ética de empresa.

Una de las trabajadoras presentes suspiró y se levantó.

–Creo que ha sido Do-hyun Kim, de I+D –comentó, con un tinte de enfado en la voz.

Jumin reconocía a la mujer que había hablado. Trabajaba un par de mesas más allá de Jaehee y las veía hablar a menudo. Su asistente asintió, decidida a solucionar el problema.

–¿Estás segura, Yun-seo?

–Bastante. Su capacidad para menospreciar a las mujeres es bien conocida en la empresa.

Una figura se levantó con rapidez de su silla. Era un hombre de altura media, complexión delgada y rostro zorruno.

–¿Pero qué estás diciendo, tía? –agitó los brazos en dirección a la mujer que lo había acusado, con actitud nada tranquilizadora.

–En el comedor casi todas hemos sufrido tus… _piropos_ –la mujer no se achantó y puso los brazos en jarras, dispuesta a discutir.

–Tú lo que estás es picada porque no te dejan entrar en I+D, lista.

–Sí… cuando lo pedí hace dos años. ¿Quién querría ir a trabajar allí contigo como compañero?

Por el tono de la conversación, Jumin dedujo que esto venía de lejos.

–Tú lo que eres es una frígida –exclamó el acusado, dando un par de pasos en dirección a la mujer, con agresividad.

No caminó más.

De unas zancadas, Jumin llegó delante del trabajador y se paró en seco, mirándolo desde arriba. El otro hombre se amilanó y retrocedió ligeramente, amedrentado por la presencia imponente de su jefe.

–Creo que no quieres hacer eso.

–Usted jamás lo entendería –siseó con odio el empleado. Jumin ni se inmutó–. Nació con estrella, en una familia acomodada, y no tiene que preocuparse porque las mujeres le hagan caso. ¡Su dinero hace todo el trabajo!

Jumin bufó, aburrido. Ya le habían repetido la misma letanía miles de veces a lo largo de su vida.

–Do-hyun Kim, diríjase inmediatamente a Recursos Humanos para que se tomen las medidas pertinentes –exigió Jaehee, molesta–. Si se va ahora mismo podría evitar el despido inmediato.

–No creo que eso ocurra –musitó el director de C&R, con un atisbo de oscuridad asomándose a sus ojos y una amenaza velada en su voz. Sonrió, provocando un temblor en su empleado.

El _tipejo_ se marchó, arrastrando los pies, como si se dirigiera al cadalso. Jaehee se acercó a su compañera Yun-seo para agradecerle su valentía, mientras que Jumin, por su parte, volvió a la mesa y se inclinó sobre Min-ji, que no había apartado la mirada de su plato ni había movido un músculo.

–Lo siento mucho, Min-ji. Si quieres puedes irte y seguir en casa… –la voz del director se quebró. Estaba indignado y avergonzado de que semejante situación se hubiera dado en su empresa, delante de sus narices. Y encima a una persona tan auténtica como lo era su amiga, incapaz de dañar a nadie a propósito.

Min-ji suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Levantó la vista y sonrió a Jumin.

–¿Y dejarme este filete aquí, con el hambre que tengo? Ni de broma, vamos. Me quedo, me como esto y luego sigo con la traducción –aseguró con intensidad, marcando las palabras con movimientos de manos.

Una sensación cálida abrumó a Jumin, que no pudo evitar coger una de las manos de su amiga y darle un apretón cariñoso para demostrarle _algo_ que no sabía verbalizar. Ella se sorprendió y cruzaron miradas.

–Esto es inaudito –dijo Jaehee, tomando asiento de nuevo. Jumin soltó la mano de su amiga repentinamente y se sentó también–. Tener que ver esto y encima hacia ti. Lo siento mucho, Min –se estiró hacia la otra mujer y la abrazó.

–Ya, ya, ya, no me pidáis más perdón. No habéis hecho nada malo –respondió, lacónicamente, y se encogió de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia.

–A ver, cambiemos de tema –la asistente de dirección se llevó un bocado a la boca–. Qué tal te fue anoche, ¿eh? –preguntó, con una mueca traviesa.

Jumin, que estaba pensando en cómo castigar a todos aquellos que mostrasen un comportamiento similar al que acababa de ser testigo, vio interrumpido su hilo de pensamiento cuando Min-ji respondió.

–Pues… Bien, pero nada –negó con la cabeza–. No veo que esto pueda tener la solución que todos queréis –lanzó una sonrisa triste y removió la comida con el tenedor.

El hombre miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a las dos mujeres. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

–Solo quiero que seáis felices –expresó Jaehee, con un mohín–. Pensé de verdad que estabais hechos el uno para el otro.

–Yo también lo pensaba, de verdad que sí. Y créeme, Hyun es el hombre más maravilloso que te puedes echar a la cara, pero… Quizá no sea para mí.

–Ah –se le escapó a Jumin, en un jadeo. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba manteniendo la respiración. Al escuchar el nombre de Zen, su mente hizo clic–. Anoche… ¿Anoche no te quedaste en tu oficina?

–No. Nunca te dije dónde estuve, en realidad –pensó Min-ji, con un índice en los labios–. Después de trabajar fui a casa de Hyun a recoger más de mis cosas y… Bueno, nos quedamos hablando buena parte de la noche.

Parecía triste, pero a Jumin le dio la sensación de que no estaba _demasiado _triste. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, porque no quería parecer un desalmado; pese a todo, ese pensamiento no lo abandonó.

Sí se sorprendió al sentir cierta molestia al escuchar que había pasado la noche con Hyun. Fuera o no su novio no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie. Sin embargo, se consideraba con el _derecho_ de haberlo sabido.

O eso creía.

–Bueno, he terminado –dijo Min-ji, una vez estuvo el contenedor que hacía las veces de plato vacío–. Creo que voy a volver a tu despacho a seguir con eso.

–Yo también volveré a lo mío. Tengo todavía que hacer varias llamadas, pero me reconforta saber que tengo un día libre la semana que viene.

Mirada acusatoria.

–Un trato es un trato, asistente Kang. Tendrá su día libre.

–Que disfrutes de tu día libre ganado a base de TRAICIÓN –bromeó Min-ji, fingiéndose dolida.

–Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Ambas rieron y se levantaron. Jumin hizo lo propio y las ayudó a recoger la mesa, lo que le hizo ganarse una ojeada sorprendida de Jaehee. La ignoró por completo.

Volvieron en silencio a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Una vez en su despacho, el director de la empresa no podía dejar de pensar en el corto intercambio entre sus amigas. Sentía una desazón, una comezón, en el pecho. No entendía bien por qué. Comprendía que era por el hecho de que Zen y Min-ji hubieran pasado la noche juntos, eso estaba claro, empero no sabía cómo tomarse ese sentimiento.

Se forzó a trabajar y a enfocar su atención a lo que realmente lo necesitaba. Las horas pasaron con lentitud, llenas de papeles, llamadas de teléfono y exámenes visuales disimulados a la mujer que escribía con tesón frente a él. El sol se movía en el firmamento, provocando que las sombras se alargaran y los colores oscilaran. Una vez estuvo cerca de ponerse, Jumin decidió que era suficiente por un día.

–Min-ji –llamó con firmeza, para hacerse oír por encima de la música que reproducían los auriculares de su amiga.

–Dime, Jumin.

_Menuda sonrisa._

–¿Qué te parece si recogemos y nos marchamos? A estas horas de un sábado no hay mucho más que hacer –miró el reloj de pared para apoyar sus palabras.

–Me parece estupendo. No sabes las ganas que tengo de quitarme esto.

No parecía muy apegada al atuendo formal, no.

–Pues entonces vamos yendo…

–¡Al carajo! –gritó la mujer, cerrando el ordenador de golpe y recogiéndolo todo a una velocidad endiablada, bajo el escrutinio asombrado de Jumin–. ¡Qué lento eres! ¡Venga, venga!

De dos pasos se plantó delante de su escritorio y empezó a guardárselo todo en el maletín. Jumin estaba absolutamente confundido y alucinado, porque, de algún modo, ella sabía qué tenía que poner en el maletín y qué no. No era capaz de seguir las manos de su amiga para intentar pararla.

En nada y menos estuvo todo recogido y le entregó el maletín.

–Anonadado me hallo –pestañeó varias veces, incrédulo.

–Es mi legendaria capacidad para huir de los espacios de trabajo. Ahora, ¡chufla!

–Chu… ¿_qué_?

–Que vaaaaaamoooooooos –lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él, lo que provocó que una risa suave se escapara de los labios del director.

Una vez abajo, Min-ji entregó su tarjeta de invitada y saludó con efusividad a la secretaria de recepción que estaba de turno. El chófer Kim los esperaba en el coche, que acababa de sacarlo del aparcamiento del edificio. Se montaron y, una vez en marcha, Min-ji bajó la ventanilla. Jumin nunca lo hacía, por lo que no comprendía qué habría movido a la mujer a hacer semejante cosa.

–No me mires así –adivinó Min-ji, sin apartar la vista del paisaje urbano–. Me gusta sentir el viento en la cara.

El aire le revolvía el pelo, dándole un aspecto de dejadez y libertad. Su silueta se recortaba contra la luz anaranjada que proyectaba el sol, una figura de sombras en el resplandor de la tarde que se grabó en la mente de Jumin a fuego.

–Te queda muy bien, eso no lo puedo negar –expuso él, sin pensar muy bien en qué decía, con la mirada preñada de ensoñación.

Ella se giró, chocándose con sus ojos grises y el anhelo que hospedaban. Jumin vio un delicioso rubor en sus mejillas y notó, no sin cierta aprensión, cómo las suyas propias se teñían también. Arrebolada, volvió a centrar su atención en el exterior del coche. Un tarareo que provenía del asiento del conductor le hizo recordar que no estaban solos y entabló conversación con su conductor y su guardaespaldas, intentando alejar sus pensamientos de la mujer que se sentaba solamente unos palmos más allá.

Estaba ya muy, _muy_ hundido.

Jumin salió de la ducha y señaló a Min-ji que podía usarla cuando quisiera. No era el único baño del ático, pero Min-ji expuso de manera muy bien argumentada que no merecía la pena ensuciar más estancias de la casa. La mujer cogió sus cosas y entró en el baño canturreando.

Se conminó a no pensar en su amiga mientras se duchaba e hizo la llamada de rigor a su chef para que subieran la cena. Se sentía en deuda por lo que le había pasado a ella en la empresa esa tarde, por lo que quería que se relajase esa noche y no pensara en hacer nada más.

Elizabeth maullaba desde el suelo, exigiendo atención. Se agachó y la recogió, besándola en la cabeza. Procedió a contarle cómo le había ido el día mientras degustaba una copa de vino, acariciando el sedoso pelaje del animal, que ronroneaba con el contacto. Comprendía que Elizabeth no era consciente de lo que le decía ni era capaz de replicar, pero a lo largo de los años le había supuesto un extraordinario alivio para su soledad. Solo necesitaba a alguien que le escuchase y no lo juzgase.

El timbre de la puerta marcó la llegada de la comida, que esperaba en un carrito de metal simple.

–Señor, permítame ayudarle –hoy no era un guardaespaldas, sino una guardaespaldas la que guardaba la puerta al ático. La había contratado hacía unos meses, cuando un miembro de su cuerpo personal tuvo que renunciar por motivos personales. Había esperado comentarios despectivos por parte del resto de guardaespaldas, todos hombres, pero se sorprendió para bien cuando comprobó que la trataban como uno más–. Así no tiene que soltar a Elizabeth.

Eun-ju Kwon, que así se llamaba, empujó el carrito hacia el interior del ático. Justo en ese momento salía Min-ji del baño y, tras un saludo distraído mientras se secaba el pelo, la guardaespaldas se paró y preguntó con curiosidad.

–¿Min-ji?

–¿Eh? –la mencionada miró a la otra mujer y sus ojos se abrieron mucho, con reconocimiento–. ¡Eun-ju! ¡Pero bueno!

Se fundieron en un abrazo entre risas de incredulidad. Según pudo entender, parecía que ambas fueron amigas durante el instituto, pero Eun-ju se mudó fuera de la capital y perdieron el contacto. Se preguntaron con velocidad sobre cómo les iba la vida, poniéndose al día en cuestión de minutos mientras Jumin, que era completamente ignorado, se sentó en el sillón a seguir bebiendo y acariciando a su gata. Nunca reconocería que atendió a todas y cada una de las palabras que se dijeron, _porque no lo hizo_.

–Así que tú eras _esa_ Mun. Había leído tu nombre en los protocolos internos pero no pensaba que serías amiga del señor Han.

–Ya ves… Qué pequeña es Corea, eh.

–Oye, ahora que nos hemos reencontrado… Podríamos quedar algún día. Tengo cosas que preguntarte –su timbre sonó misterioso.

–Por supuesto. Toma mi número de teléfono.

La guardia de seguridad se despidió poco después, consciente de que tenía que volver a su puesto. Min-ji sonreía, contenta por haber encontrado a su amiga de la infancia. Exudaba felicidad. Jumin había planeado preguntarle sobre Zen, pero decidió que no era el momento.

No sabía si sería nunca el momento.

Tras la cena tuvieron un momento de dispersión, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios asuntos. Min-ji estaba con su ordenador y su móvil, sonriendo cada vez que escribía en el último. Jumin pensó que debería comprobar el chat de la RFA y no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo encontrar a Min-ji allí también.

_Jaehee Kang: Yoosung, llevas toda la tarde hablando de la película… Creo que podríamos cambiar de tema._

_Yoosung: NO, obviamente no_   
_ Yoosung: es que no la has visto y no lo entiendes_

_Saeyoung: el amor de Yoosung por esa saga es parecido al que siente Jumin por Elly_

_Jumin Han: Por favor, no compares a ELIZABETH con una película._   
_ Jumin Han: Es ofensivo._

_ZEN: hola, petardo_

_Jumin Han: Cuánta efusividad._

_V: A veces no sé qué pensar de vuestra relación de amor-odio._

_Jumin Han: …_   
_ Jumin Han: Pensé que eras mi amigo._

_V: Y lo soy, por eso me preocupo por ti ;)_

_ZEN: ughhhhhhhh me da algo de solo pensarlo_

Una risita de Min-ji le dio a entender que estaba leyendo la conversación.

_Jumin Han: Pues no pienses, que no es lo tuyo._   
_ Jumin Han: ¿No ves que no eres 100tifiko?_

_Jaehee Kang: Mátame camión._

_Yoosung: ROFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

_Saeyoung: tampoco es πloto_

_Min-ji: xddddddddddddddddddd_

_Saeyoung: gran aportacion, señorita Mun_

_Min-ji: al nivel de las demás!!_

_ZEN: en que mundo estoy_   
_ ZEN: debe ser otra dimension_

–No sé de dónde te sacas esas cosas, Jumin, en serio –le dijo Min-ji, con una gran sonrisa.

–Bueno, uno tiene que estar informado sobre el argot juvenil.

_Yoosung: por cierto, maestro del humor_   
_ Yoosung: mañana vas a la clinica, verdad?_

_Jumin Han: Sí, mañana toca._

_V: Voy contigo, Jumin._

_Jumin Han: ¿Estás seguro?_

_V: Completamente._

_Yoosung: eh entonces yo tambien quiero!!!_

_Jumin Han: No, tú no puedes._

_Yoosung: pero eso es injusto!_

_Jumin Han: Es lo que hay. Puede que más adelante._

_ZEN: siempre le dices lo mismo, bobo_   
_ ZEN: creo que tiene derecho a ver a Rika_   
_ ZEN: bueno, creo que todos lo tenemos, pero el mas_

_V: Jumin tiene razón_   
_ V: No podéis ir aún, entendedlo_

_Yoosung: pero Saeyoung si puede ir!!!_

_V: Luciel tiene a su hermano allí… Es normal_

_Jumin Han: No es ninguna excursión, Yoosung._   
_ Jumin Han: Cuando creamos que estás preparado, te llevaremos._

_Yoosung: ughhh… pues na, lo que queráis_   
_ Yoosung: me voy a jugar_

_Saeyoung: este Yoosung…_

_Min-ji: yo a donde me voy es a la cama, que menudo diita_

_ZEN: buenas noches, Min…_

_Min-ji: adiós, Hyun :)_

_Jaehee Kang: adios Min <3_

Min-ji se levantó y le deseó las buenas noches a Jumin. Olía a su loción corporal, una mezcla de cítricos que trasladaba a Jumin a una primavera interior más real que la estacional. No pudo luchar contra el impulso que lo llevó a agarrar del brazo a su amiga, deteniéndola en seco.

Ella miró hacia abajo, a la espera. Aun desde abajo era hermosa. Jumin estaba secretamente convencido de que esa belleza residía en el alma tan pura que albergaba. Cuando apareció de repente, hace ya varios años, en el chat de la RFA, Jumin no le prestó mayor atención. Con los días se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba hablar con ella, achacándoselo a la novedad. Pasaron los meses, y con ellos los años, y la novedad dio paso al conocimiento y a la seguridad. A la seguridad de que ella era alguien a quien tenía que conocer, una brisa que portaba música en medio de una sala llena de silencio.

Sin embargo, una vez más no era capaz de expresarlo con palabras. Había aprendido de su entorno que era más fácil apoyar sus pensamientos con actos: si apreciabas a alguien, lo colmabas a regalos (cuanto más caros mejor). Sabía ahora que eso no era necesariamente posible ni cierto.

_No hay regalos suficientes para demostrar el amor._

Azorado y excitado, casi eufórico, soltó a Min-ji y la miró a los ojos.

–Muchas gracias… por todo.

Era lo más que podía decir.

Más tarde, en la cama, recordó que no se había despedido de los miembros de la RFA.

_Wegari: yo_

_Tealife: iooooooo, Eun-ju_

_Sol_negro: hola, Eun_

_Tealife: hoy te tocaba la guardia en casa del señor Han, no?_

_Wegari: sí, ahí estoy_   
_ Wegari: y he descubierto que la “Mun” de los protocolos de seguridad es mi amiga_

_Tealife: conoces a la señorita Min-ji???_

_Wegari: fuimos amigas durante muchos años_   
_ Wegari: hasta que me mudé y nos perdimos la pista_   
_ Wegari: bueno, en realidad yo podría haber contactado con ella, porque ella sí vivía en el mismo sitio_   
_ Wegari: pero… ya sabes cómo son los niños_

_Heart_driver: quizá te enfadaste porque no era justo que te tuvieras que mudar tú?_

_Wegari: pues sí, algo así_

_Tealife: que sabio es nuestro gran Kim_

_Sol_negro: ya te digo, yo de mayor quiero ser como el_

_Tealife: voy a formar su club de fans tb_

_Sol_negro: apuntame tio_

_Heart_driver: a veces no sé ni cómo os aguanto_

_Wegari: vaya par_   
_ Wegari: el caso es que estoy muy contenta de volver a verla_   
_ Wegari: pero nunca pensé que sería la novia de mi jefe…_

_Tealife: LOLOLOLOLOLOL_

_Sol_negro: para el carro!!!!_

_Wegari: ?????_

_Tealife: ROFLLLLLLL_

_Heart_driver: no es la novia del señor Han_

_Wegari: mira, ya sé que está con este actor de musicales_   
_ Wegari: con Zen_   
_ Wegari: que también es amigo del señor Han_   
_ Wegari: pero no decíais que están en horas bajas?_

_Tealife: por lo que sabemos, lo han dejado de todas todas_

_Heart_driver: eso parece_

_Wegari: no sé, parecían amigos, sí_   
_ Wegari: pero había algo más_   
_ Wegari: igual simplemente me habéis pegado vuestra obsesión porque estén juntos_

_Tealife: mira, si una mujer confirma nuestra teoria es que es verdad_

_Sol_negro: en que te basas_

_Tealife: en que son mas inteligentes_

_Heart_driver: +1_

_Sol_negro: madre mia…_

_Wegari: xD_   
_ Wegari: me parto con vosotros_

_Tealife: eso esta bien :)_

_Heart_driver: para algo tenemos este chat_

_Sol_negro: pense que el chat se llamaba “Radio Patio” porque somos unas marujas de escalera de cuidao_

_Heart_driver: no, no_   
_ Heart_driver: solamente nos preocupamos por el bienestar de la familia Han_

_Sol_negro: tienes razon, eso queda mas bonito_

_Tealife: por cierto Eun-ju!_   
_ Tealife: te gusta el te?_

_Wegari: pues como al que mas, supongo_

_Tealife: querrias venir conmigo al nuevo que ha abierto el señor Han padre??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me arrepiento de haber hecho a Min-ji traductora sjdajsdhajsdk

**Author's Note:**

> P.D: me partí de la risa escribiendo los chats de los trabajadores de Jumin tras cada capítulo, lo reconozco.


End file.
